


Ephemeral Thoughts

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, SaruMi - Freeform, all pretty short, mikototsu - Freeform, some from prompts, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on passing moments. </p><p>(Various drabbles I've written for various pairings from my tumblr. Anything NSFW is tagged at the top and Pairings are labeled in chapter titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distance (MikoTotsu)

There is a soft distance which rest in Totsuka’s eyes when he thinks his King isn’t looking. Mikoto would catch glimpses of it every so often; a flash of detachment escaping from the tamer’s soul. Totsuka was usually a portrait of joy; Smiles and wrinkles from laughter always seemed to be ever present on his graceful face. Occasionally though, when thought to be alone, the other would lower his guard.

Mikoto sees it coming back from the bathroom, his footsteps are light enough to not break the other from his private thoughts.. Totsuka is sat, bare, on the bed. His golden eyes are narrow, his soft face hardened. His delicate knees are tucked up to his chest, every bone seems to jut out at every angle. For a moment Totsuka looks his age and Mikoto remembers they grew up somewhere along the way. Mikoto knows every curve of Totsuka’s lanky body and he can see how tense the other is sitting. 

There is something calming to Mikoto about the blond like this. A gentle reminder his beautiful Totsuka is only human. He’s not always the smiling god who blesses Mikoto’s soul, the only one who can save him from the hell fire stirring in the depths of his body. Totsuka is a mixture of happiness, pleasure and tiny demons from his lonely past which creepy up in these moments he believes he is un-watched.

Totsuka bears Mikoto’s burdens well. Mikoto will never say a word though it feels unfair. Totsuka’s secrets are for himself alone, Mikoto doesn’t expect to be let in on every one. His silent desire to burn the other’s pain away rests privately in the back of his brain.

Mikoto lights a cigarette, a silent announcement of his presence

“King?” With one simple word, Totsuka has returned to himself. His lips curl up into a smile and his eyes shut. “I didn’t hear you come back from the bathroom,” he chuckles. His voice is filled with his youthful energy, a constant in his normal tone. With a sigh, Mikoto doesn’t answer, but he sits down on the bed.

“Mmm,” he mumbles, tucking a small piece of blond hair behind Totsuka’s ear. He presses their lips together, caressing Totsuka’s soft pink ones with his own.

“What?” Concern is flickering in his eyes now, paired with a gentle quiver of his brow. It’s always about Mikoto, never Totsuka. Never is the younger concerned for his own well-being, sometimes foolishly so.

“Nothing.” One day perhaps he will be strong enough to bear Totsuka’s silent pain.


	2. Firsts (and lasts) (MikoTotsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely NSFW
> 
> For Mikototsu Week Day 1 - Firsts

The light noise rolls into Mikoto’s ear and sends a heated shiver down his spine. It’s the first time he’s ever heard Totsuka’s voice do that. It’s lovely and Mikoto feels a burning desire in his core to hear it once more. His lips move even lower down Totsuka’s thin chest, desperate to bring forth that sound again.

Totsuka’s skin is just as smooth as Mikoto expects it to be and he almost feels guilty running his rough fingertips down his bare chest. He doesn’t want to hurt his lover, but the idea of leaving a mark behind doesn’t bother him too much. Totsuka is his and everyone should know it.

It happens again when his tongue runs over Totsuka’s bony shoulder. The sweet, tantalizing sound resonates in Mikoto’s body, spurring him on. Its tone is higher than Totsuka’s normal speaking timbre and Mikoto is honored to experience this precious, private sound. In a swift movement, Totsuka’s hand covers his mouth. Mikoto isn’t sure if he’s trying to block the noises from escaping his pretty lips, but the Red King’s counter movement is just as fast. 

“Don’t,” Mikoto whispers. Wrapping his warm fingers around Totsuka’s wrist, Mikoto tugs his hand away from his lips, releasing the blond’s hot huffs of breath into the air.

“B-But King,” Totsuka sputters out and Mikoto ignores his protest. His lips continue down Totsuka’s body and Mikoto loves how pleasant he tastes. They’ve shared many kisses and spent a few nights together in the same bed, but this is the first time Mikoto will truly know Totsuka. Mikoto would’ve put off their conjoining for as long as he could, but Totsuka had insisted, wanting to connect his body to his precious King’s.

But the Red King can’t deny, he loves what he’s doing to Totsuka. His hands are all over Totsuka’s body, pulling moans and pants from his lips at every chance he can. His delicious voice, the way his eyes crease at the corners when he smiles wide, and how hot his breath feels against Mikoto’s already fiery skin, oh god Mikoto believes Totsuka is flawless. He knows he’s biased. He knows he’s wrong and he doesn’t care. Right now Totsuka is his and he wants him forever. It’s selfish, but he think the other would gladly comply.

He stares down at his lover. His cheeks are flushed, a pink so close to his aura Mikoto can’t help but think it’s so decidedly Totsuka. As slow as they move, Mikoto feels as though his vision is blurred with how heightened his sense are, touching and preparing the other.

He almost feels guilty; robbing the blond of his purity. But Mikoto thinks the blond will always be pure whether he fits the technical definition or not. 

They’re moving together now and Totsuka’s beauty is unparalleled by anything Mikoto’s ever seen or felt. His blond hair is splayed against the pillow behind his head. His mouth is opened, his face an even brighter pink than before. His chest is beaded with sweat as it rocks up and down with their movements. Mikoto can feel how tightly he’s squeezing him as Totsuka’s legs wrap around his own, his trembling fingertips trailing down the gentle curve of Mikoto’s spine. Totsuka is clinging to him, but Mikoto relishes in the act.

“K-King…” That one is the best noise. The plea for more, the soft begging slipping from Totsuka’s lips. That’s all Mikoto wants to hear for the rest of his life. He can’t believe he waited this long to have Totsuka in this way. He kisses his lips and his cheeks, his movement slow. He hopes any pain Totsuka is feeling subsides.

He prays his will be the only name to pass through the blond’s pink lips while in pleasure . No one else can know Totsuka like he does now. And as if on cue, Totsuka let’s out a soft moan against his ear,

“Forever yours.” Forever his.


	3. Protect (MikoTotsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mikototsu Week Day 3: Quotes: “Your powers are meant to protect”

Tatara would’ve said it over and over again, and truthfully he did say it rather frequently. He would’ve said it as many times as he had to. Currently the count was at about 13 ½ times now. (The 7th time Mikoto had been in a _mood_ and cut him off, since he already had known what Tatara was going to say.)

Mikoto hated it, the way Tatara said it. The way his sweet voice sounded so serene and innocent. There was no condescension in his tone, just a genuine honesty. Or naiveté, Mikoto thought. All a load of bullshit really.

Protect. Tatara was always using that damn word. Saying how he could use his powers to protect…like this red inside of him wasn’t always just at the tipping point. It wasn’t as though Tatara truly knew. He didn’t have any clue at all. The red Mikoto had gifted to the younger male was gentle and soft. It swirled into the air and danced about, a dainty manifestation of the innocence which resided in every bone of Tatara’s body. It lasted for a moment, this beauty, then disappeared, leaving only the smallest dust of red floating up in to the atmosphere. It was nothing like the raging flames which bit underneath Mikoto’s hot skin, desperate to be let free. And yet the fool always stood before him, a tender smile on his face as he spoke the words like he was some sort of god of honest knowledge.

And it was this honesty that made Mikoto’s soul burn even harder. Of course he wanted to protect the people he cared about so greatly. Though he never spoke of these feelings out loud…everyone knew the Red King was loyal to his clansmen, his friends, but especially his tamer. His Tatara. More than anything, Mikoto wanted to protect him. Protect him from himself. Though whenever Mikoto made vague comments about this, Tatara would ignore him, never scared.

Tatara didn’t know of the details of the nightmares that tortured his King nightly. The flames shooting from his body, the earth crumbling beneath him as the world wobbled from his heat plagued mind. And every night it was always the same. No matter the location or others he lost along the way, amid all the destruction, stood Tatara, slowly melting away. Sometimes it seemed peaceful, his smile dripping from his face as he wilted with tear-stained cheeks. Sometimes it was excruciating, the other reaching for him, screaming while begging for help. Every night, his subconscious brought forth his greatest fear. Hurting Tatara, _burning_ Tatara. 

Even if he could use his powers to protect, as Tatara said, what good were they if he couldn’t protect the one person he wanted to more than anyone?

He told himself the nightmares weren’t real. He knew they weren’t. He’d wake and Tatara would be there, peacefully sleeping next to him. But still one truth seemed to be buried under the horrifying images: one day Tatara would die and Mikoto would blame himself.

And in the end, Mikoto was right. He hadn’t pulled the trigger, but the blame sat within him all the same. Tatara’s soul had separated from his body, leaking through the small hole in his chest. Just like his red, his soul had leaped into the sky and soared among the clouds before disappearing, leaving only a trace of his memory planted in Mikoto’s core.

_No blood, no bone, no ash._


	4. Home (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Saruhiko’s heart throbs when he looks at Misaki. It’s a painful stab in his chest and Saru finds it to be utterly unpleasant. But he sees Misaki smile and laugh and his face flushes and his blood tingles under his skin. Looking at him brings about a fluttering anxiety Saru would much rather be without. It’s a feelinghe has no desire to define or put a label on. 

He remembers when he used to look at Misaki and find him obnoxious and annoyingly dense. He can’t remember, however, when it changed.

He thinks it might be when they began living together. He starts to fall asleep under the kotatsu. His eyes lids are heavy, his vision is cloudy and blurry without his glasses, but he can still see Misaki’s outline in the kitchen. He’s stirring a pot of some sort, probably making some sort of hot concoction and he’s probably putting disgusting pineapples in it but Saru will probably eat anyway cause he’s hungry. That, and he secretly adores Misaki’s cooking. It makes him feel like he’s home for the first time. With the feeling of home, comes security and with security comes - …well…Saruhiko doesn’t want to say that word because he knows that feelings like this don’t usually stick around for him.

Now that they live together, Saru thinks of all the times Misaki thrust himself into Saru’s life, even when he didn’t want him to. He thinks of how putting up with him, slowly turned in to wanting to be around him, to then only wanting Misaki to look at him, just as Saru looks at him.

He likes to look at his smile and he likes to watch him get excited about the stupidest things that Saru would never ever find enjoyable. But Misaki does, so it always ends up being okay. He’s fallen into his trap.

And then they join HOMRA and all the smiles that Misaki seemed to reserve for just Saru are being shared with everyone and it’s infuriating. It makes his heart ache. He wants to scream and beg Misaki to notice what he’s doing, to notice them drifting.

Misaki is home, but Saru knows he doesn’t belong. Saru doesn’t like too look at him when they’re at HOMRA because he knows the inevitable is soon to come.

So he does it first. He stands in front of Misaki and tells him he’s leaving with a disgusting smile. He’s sure it’s ugly, not like Misaki’s beautiful, warm smile. He can see through the anger shining in Misaki’s eyes and Saru can tell he’s broken his heart.

 _‘I think I’m in love with you,’_ Saru thinks, _‘and I’m terrified.’_ His heart throbs with a new pain now; a burn which scars his chest. A permanent reminder of the feeling he once had.

And Saruhiko thinks the pain of leaving him is easier than dealing with the pain of a broken heart.


	5. Birthday (MikoTotsu)

Though he knows it’s a truth only he believes, Mikoto thinks everything about Totsuka is perfect. He doesn’t tell him though. He never does; Totsuka doesn’t need to know how highly Mikoto thinks of him. If he did tell him, Totsuka would probably get all in his face about it and Mikoto really doesn’t need that.

“Are you doing anything for Totsuka-san for tomorrow?” Kusanagi asks. Mikoto glances towards Kusanagi while he stands behind the bar. He’s kind of surprised that Kusanagi remembers Totsuka’s birthday, but he’s always been subtly good at shit like that. Observant and what not.

“Yeah I got him a present.”

“Oooh,” Kusanagi teases. “I didn’t picture you as the romantic type. What did you get? Jewelry? Flowers?” he smirks. Furrowing his brow, Mikoto shakes his head.

“Why’s it gotta be romantic?” he snorts.

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day and you two are…a thing?” Kusanagi says slowly, not quite sure if he’s got his information right.

Mikoto forgot it was Valentine’s Day too because it’s not a holiday he cares about it. All he remembered is that it’s Totsuka’s birthday and that’s more important. Totsuka doesn’t mention it, because as much as he likes trying new things and being absolutely ridiculous, he doesn’t like to bring attention to things that are close to revealing his actual self. 

But Mikoto feels he should do something regardless.

“Mmm…Valentine’s Day…huh,” he mutters and Kusanagi looks at him strangely.

“Yeah, what were you thinking it was?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at the tired king.

“His birthday,” Mikoto replies flatly and Kusanagi nods, as though he knew all along. “I don’t care about Valentine’s Day,” he explains before heading upstairs to sleep.

~~

Of course Totsuka wakes him up. He dumps rose petals on his head and claims it’s romantic.

“They’re red like you, King!” he smiles and Mikoto thinks it’s so dumb, but Totsuka is cute, so he grunts and sits up. Pulling a petal from his hair, he tosses it to the side and shakes his hair. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” Totsuka smiles, sitting on the edge of Mikoto’s bed. “I have lots of things planned for today!” He continues to list off a slew of things he wants to do today; go to the park, go to this Japanese/Italian fusion restaurant, go to the observation tower. The list goes on and on and frankly Mikoto kind of has a headache.

“Stop,” he mutters, holding a hand up.

“E-Eh?” Totsuka stammers and the shock on his face is enough to make Mikoto feel a twinge of guilt. “Do you…not want to do those things?” he asks. He turns his gaze to his hands, fidgeting slightly on the bed. Does Totsuka think he’s upset him? It was a long list, but Mikoto is used to those kinds of things by now. Grunting, the Red King rubs his head and leans over to the small table by his bed. He hands Totsuka a small box.

“Happy Birthday,” he mutters. Totsuka practically jumps back, his eyes widen and his face flushes as red as the rose petals and oh god, Totsuka is so cute Mikoto just wants to take him right there. Slowly, the vassal wraps his thin fingers around the small box and places it in his lap.

“Y-You remembered,” he whispers. “Y-You didn’t have to! I mean, I was more excited about it being Valentine’s Day…” he mumbles.

“Just open it.” So Totsuka does and he smiles widely as he pulls out a new camera lens. “Yours broke the other day right?”

“Yeah! I was going to buy a new one while we were out today actually!” he exclaims. Mikoto must’ve missed shopping when Totsuka listed things over and over. “King, it’s perfect!” He smiles and Mikoto thinks Totsuka is perfect. Leaning forward he cups his cheek and locks their lips together, holding him there. He likes to hold Totsuka and know that he’s his, at least for this moment.

Pulling back, Mikoto rests his forehead against Totsuka’s, running a hand down through his hair. “King…” he whispers. “It’s Valentine’s Day…”

“Shut up. It’s also your birthday,” Mikoto snorts and pushes his face gently. Mikoto isn’t sure why Totsuka doesn’t want to celebrate his birthday. He doesn’t ask and Totsuka doesn’t tell, which usually means he won’t, so Mikoto doesn’t pry. “We…can still do all those things you want to do,” he grumbles finally.

“Yay!” he cheers and jumps up. “I promise we’re going to have a good day! And now I can bring my camera!” he chuckles, but slowly a distant look falls over his eyes. “We didn’t have to celebrate my birthday, we should celebrate us…not just me,” he smiles softly.

He doesn’t tell him, but Mikoto likes that it’s his birthday more. He wants to celebrate him, because he doesn’t know where the hell he’d be if Totsuka hadn’t been born.


	6. Blurt (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Marry Me?!”

He blurts it out and now he feels like a complete idiot, which isn’t really out of the ordinary for Misaki, especially around Saruhiko. Saru is smart and talented, careful and precise; Misaki is anything but.

That’s why he covers his mouth and his eyes widen quickly as the realization of what he just said hits him.

“I-I didn’t mean it!” he says even faster, waving his hand in front of his face frantically. Saru raises an eyebrow at him.

“How mean, Misaki!” he grins and leans in towards him. “Asking me such an important question and then taking it back. Tsk,” he clicks his tongue and folds his arms and honestly Misaki can’t tell if he’s actually mad or not.

Pressing his head against the arm of the couch, Misaki grunts and rubs the side of his neck. They’ve barely started dating; it’s only been a couple of weeks or so…but it’s been a few months since the destruction of the slates, since they began to repair their friendship. Saru had been kissing that spot on Misaki’s neck, just below his jawline where his pulse throbs quickly when they’re in the moment, and those two foolish words had slipped from between his lips.

_“Marry me…”_

He knows how bright red his face must be and even with all his teasing, there’s a soft hint of red on Saru’s cheeks as well.

“What a stupid thing to say,” Saru mumbles and Misaki thinks Saru might actually be mad.

“S-Sorry I just…blurted it out,” he whispers.

“Like you do everything,” Saru scoffs but leans back down, placing a kiss on Misaki’s lips.

“Are you mad?” Misaki grunts and pokes at Saru’s cheek.

“Well it wasn’t exactly an ideal proposal,” he hisses. Misaki imagines his life with Saru now that he’s back in it. He imagines cooking for Saru and playing games and falling asleep with him under a warm blanket, their legs tangled together. It may not have been an ideal proposal, but those simple things sure sound like an ideal life.

He brings his hand around the back of Saru’s neck and pulls him down for one more kiss. “How…How about I ask you again later?” Misaki whispers and from the small smile that appears on Saru’s lips, he can tell Saru likes the idea of ‘later’ and Misaki doesn’t really mind it either.


	7. Not This Time (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I thought you were dead.”

“I-I thought you were dead!” Saru sees the whites on Misaki’s knuckles and the way his hands are trembling slightly; Saru can tell he means it.

“Tsk,” Saru scoffs. He’s almost insulted Misaki would think such a thing. _Almost_. “Like I would die from something so simple.” But the truth is, he too knows that could have been the result of Munakata’s dangerous infiltration scheme. He simply had no idea how much it affected Misaki. 

His hazel eyes are quivering and a glossy film coats them; Saru wonders if Misaki is going to cry. “You could’ve,” Misaki growls. “You fucking could’ve. Why else would the damn Blue King come to me and tell me about his plan?!”

Ah. So he has Munakata to thank for this blubbering mess in front of him. Of course, his idiot Captain can never keep his nose out of anyone’s business. Pressing his glasses up, Saru sighs and leans back in his chair. “Well, I didn’t. So we can all _happily_ move on,” he sneers.

Misaki doesn’t move on and instead leans forward, yanking the collar of Saru’s shirt upwards. He always has to take everything to the extreme, Saru hates and loves that about him. “Don’t take it so lightly! What would I have done?!” he snarls. Always about him, Saru could’ve died and Misaki has to go and talk about what he would’ve done. 

“I don’t know. What would you have done? Up until now it hasn’t seemed you would’ve cared much about me living or dying,” he chuckles casually. He laughs as if he doesn’t care about Misaki’s opinion, like the words don’t warm his soul and make him remember how much he loves the angry boy; how much he’s always loved Misaki.

Misaki’s hand is trembling so much that his grip loosens and his head drops. His body shakes from the small choked sob that escapes his throat. “I…I don’t know!” he admits. “Don’t you understand! I’ve lost so many people at this point…I-I can’t…” he mumbles, tears flowing down his cheeks as he finally raises his head to look at Saru. “I can’t lose you too. Not again. Not…permanently.”

Saru slips his hand around the back of Misaki’s neck and pulls their lips together, kissing him. It’s a sloppy kiss and Misaki’s still crying, not processing what exactly is happening until it’s much too late. Saru runs his tongue along his lower lip, enjoying the blush on Misaki’s face when his moves back.

“You didn’t lose me. Not this time,” Saru’s lips slowly curl up into a grin.

“Stupid monkey,” Misaki mumbles, folding his arms. “Don’t leave me anymore, okay?”

“We’ll see,” he smirks, but Saru doesn’t think he could leave Misaki again even if he tried.


	8. Burn (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
> Vaguely steamy.

His chest heaves against the wall and the skin on his throat tingles as he feels the tip of Munakata’s sword inches away from his neck. “Heh,” he scoffs, his heated fingers curling against the wall. It’s rare, that he lets Munakata get so close. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Suoh drawls.

Munakata raises an eyebrow slowly. Suoh hates how intense his purple eyes sheen behind his glasses, like he’s finally caught his prey. “Oya?” His voice is just barely a semitone higher and Suoh can tell he’s piqued the Blue King’s interest. “And what way is that exactly?”

“Like you want to destroy me,” he chuckles. “We both know that would make your life a hell of a lot easier.” Suoh knows he should be more honest. Tell him he sees the sadness flicker across the man’s purple hues when he looks at him. Suoh can almost hear the soft, tired sigh which leaves from his barely parted lips when Munakata realizes Suoh will never, ever agree with him.

“My life would be far simpler if you could just listen to me when I offer you advice. Far less property would get destroyed that way,” he explains. “You’re going to destroy yourself, you won’t need me to do that if you keep this up.”

“Or maybe I will,” Suoh chuckles and pulls a cigarette from his pocket. Placing it between his lips, he brings his hand up and flicks his aura against the butt, lighting it. Pressing his head against the wall, he looks to the sky, letting the smoke slip from his lips and curl into the air.

Their Swords have disappeared for now, but remnants of aura crackle across the sky. “Are we done here?” Suoh asks. He fingers press against the side of his saber, pushing it gently to the side. “Since you’re not going to kill me.”

“I’m not,” Munakata sighs and steps back. Placing the saber back in it’s sheath, he lets the weapon hang by his side. Pulling out his own cigarette, he outstretches his hand to Suoh silently asking for his aid. But instead of using his aura, he lowers his own lit cigarette and places the tips together, the soft burning lighting Munakata’s.

“I always forget you smoke,” Suoh mutters.

“Only when I have to deal with utter fools,” he grins, blowing out the smoke from the first hit.

As much as Munakata acts like he understands, he doesn’t, not really. Sure, they’re both Kings, but Suoh is certain Munakata doesn’t have terrifying dreams where he burns an entire city to the ground. Or maybe he does and he’s simply better at staying composed. If that’s the case, Suoh can’t help feeling a little jealous.

“Shouldn’t you smoke everyday then? Since you have to deal with yourself,” Suoh teases. Munakata sighs and turns around, leaning his back against the wall. Decidedly, he stays quiet, not wanting to grace Suoh with a response to such a stupid stab. 

Placing a hand on the wall, Suoh leans in towards him. Their positions have switched now, but Munakata’s eyes stay stoic and unwavering. “It’s rude to ignore people, Munakata,” he snorts. 

“It’s rude to get in people’s faces, Suoh,” Munakata retorts.

With a huff, Suoh runs his fingers over the small piece of hair which frames Munakata’s cheeks. He leans in close, their lips barely touching, and Suoh knows Munakata can feel his hot, smokey breath on his lips. “I can’t believe you, of all people, are trying to lecture me about that.”

Suoh closes the gap between their lips and he presses his body close. Kissing Munakata is always like their fights; elegant and poised, yet rough, hot and destructive. He presses his tongue into his mouth and wraps the wet muscle around Munakata’s, kissing him hard. He keeps his hand on the wall and his cigarette at his side. A small shiver runs down his spine when he hears Munakata hum deeply and feels his fingers curl in the hair that sweeps over the back of his neck.

They both don’t even notice as ash from their cigarettes fall to the ground and the ends slowly burn down at their sides.


	9. If I kiss you softly will you tell me I’m home? (MikoTotsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "I thought you were dead.”

When he opens his eyes, Totsuka is there and Mikoto wonders how he’s gone twelve whole days without seeing him; it feels like a lifetime.

He looks exactly the same. His blond hair flutters against the cold wind. His brown eyes shimmer with blind devotion Mikoto has never seen from anyone else. They’re so caring and soft and damn, he’s missed those eyes. His slightly open lips are the same gentle pink and Mikoto has never wanted to kiss him more.

“King,” he calls out, sadness and shock trembling in his tone. It’s almost feels like it’s in slow motion, the way his eyes slowly shut and tears pool in the corners of them. His lips turn upwards into his soft smile which always warms Mikoto’s heart, a good warmth, not the burning heat which usually swirls inside of his body.

Mikoto steps forward slowly and cups at Totsuka’s cheeks. It’s a tentative movement, scared the vassal might disappear if he moves too suddenly. His hands finally reach his cheeks and he holds them there, feeling Totsuka, knowing he’s real.

Totsuka starts humming softly, leaning into the touch and Mikoto realizes he’s missed Totsuka’s singing and the gentle sounds of his voice in Kusanagi’s bar.

“I thought you were dead,” he speaks finally, his thumbs brushing gently over Totsuka’s smooth cheeks. For a moment, his gentle brown eyes flicker with surprise, then understanding.

“King,” he whispers. “I…am dead…and so are you.” He smiles sadly, like he’s admitted some awful truth, but deep down, Mikoto already knew.

“I am,” he mutters, confirming it. Relief washes over him. No more will the red threaten to explode from his body. He can simply be here with the one person he loves more than anyone else. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath in and leans forward, kissing Totsuka. His lips are as soft as they always have been and taste of tea and honey. Mikoto wishes he could leave his own lips there forever.

“I’m home,” he whispers.

“Welcome home, King.”


	10. Smug (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Misaki wants to wipe the smug-ass grin off of Saru’s face. As he slowly comes back to consciousness, his eyes flutter and he attempts to remember why he even passed out in the first place.

Groaning, he sits up and rubs his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as he desperately tries to remember what occured before his world shifted to black. “What the hell happened?” he grunts. He doesn’t really want to ask Saru, knowing he’ll get some bullshit response, but his damn curiosity gets the better of him.

“You fainted,” Saru begins, “straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes, Mi~Sa~Ki~” he laughs his gross, creepy laugh and Misaki thrusts his hand up, shoving Saru’s face away from him as he wobbly stands back up.

“What the hell, Saru! You bastard! What did you do to me?!” he yells, gesturing wildly at the other boy.

Rolling his eyes, Saru scoffs. “Tsk. I didn’t do anything to you Misaki. It’s like I said, you fainted, practically on top of me. For a virgin, you sure are forward,” he grins and Misaki can feel his cheeks turn bright red as his blood boils under his skin. Damn Saru. The asshole never lets up.

He vaguely remembers fighting Saru and feeling light-headed. The two of them had fought as they always had, so maybe Saru really _hadn’t_ done anything…maybe Misaki was just sick? Placing his hand on his forehead once more, he didn’t think he felt hot or anything…but who knew. He did however, still feel dizzy.

“Did the thought of being in my arms _thrill_ you so much you just had to fall into them?” Saru teases. Grunting again he takes a step and almost falls to the ground, Saru lunging forward to catch him once again.

“W-Why…why do you keep catching me?!” Misaki says, weakly struggling against him. He doesn’t want to be near Saru and remember things about him he knows he shouldn’t remember. He doesn’t want to remember how it felt to want to be held by those arms.

“Because you’re an idiot and you’re going to hurt yourself,” Saru sighs over-dramatically, as if carrying Misaki is the biggest chore. Yet, he doesn’t stop.

“We were fighting! Just let me fall and you’ll win!” he growls tiredly.

“Tsk. There’s a big difference between you hurting yourself like a moron and me hurting you,” he mumbles. “Just…let me take you back to your damn bar.”

“You? Take me back to HOMRA?” he asks incredulously. “Why the hell would you do that?!”

“Shut up, idiot,” Saru scoffs once more and doesn’t say another word as he helps Misaki walk back to the place Saru purposefully left a few years ago. Misaki is too exhausted to argue anymore and he thinks that fever might be coming on because he’s starting to wonder if Saru isn’t as much of a traitor as he thought.


	11. Destruction (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I almost lost you.”

When he sleeps, Suoh dreams of destruction. His body hot and burning, rubble falling around his feet as he sinks in to what slowly turns into a molten ground. He thinks he shouldn’t have worries like this; worries about his powers escaping from his control.

He’s terrified, but what can he do? He can’t control the way his mind works when he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. The way the buildings waver in front of him and his hands deteriorate at his side, covered in burns; these are the things which clue him into the false reality in his mind. He can always tell he’s dreaming, but he can never stop the dreams from occurring.

At first, he’s alone in the dreams. Always alone, watching as the world he knows crumbles to pieces. This almost makes the dream better. At least he’s not destroying his clan or any of the people he cares about. Though he knows he has the power to destroy the world and no one would ever be safe from that.

But then he starts appearing. The Blue King stands before him, graceful and controlled. His hand hovers above the saber, ready to strike Suoh down before he can strike down the world. There’s a smile on his lips, but his eyes are filled with pain and Suoh can see pity resting in his gaze as well. Munakata has always been better at this than him; being a King. He’s a leader and he carries himself with a dignity Suoh will never have nor care to have. Suoh didn’t ask for this life and he’s not sure if Munakata did either, but he sure seems to suit it a hell of a lot better than Suoh does.

Munakata’s mouth moves and Suoh can’t hear what he says, but he assumes the man is begging him to step down or stop whatever it is he’s doing. The only problem is, Suoh can’t. He can’t stop the flames which burst out from within him. He can’t stop it when Munakata’s body is suddenly ablaze and Suoh watches as he silently screams, unable to stop any of it. The fire destroys both of them and Suoh wonders why Munakata didn’t kill him faster.

It happens over and over, Munakata burning before his very eyes. He wants to reach out to touch the other but his hands won’t move. He wants to tell him to run away but no noise comes from his mouth. He can never stop it.

And then his eyes shoot open and he feels the sweat trickle down the side of his face. His breathing slows as his mind slowly awakens, returning him to his reality. A reality where they’re both alive still and Munakata’s face is directly in front of him, lying in bed with him.

His face looks so serene, like he’s the opposite of everything Suoh stands for. He wants to reach out and touch him, but he’s convinced his hands will burn his skin. Finally, he reaches forward and strokes at the strand of hair resting on his cheek.

“S-Suoh?” Munakata mumbles, his eyes fluttering open.

“I almost lost you…” he mutters, staring at the other King.

“Do you mean in a dream? I’m right next to you, Suoh, even you’re not stupid enough to lose me here,” he yawns, moving closer to him and Suoh rolls his eyes. The man is insufferable, even when he’s barely awake.

“Somethin’ like that…” he sighs. He prays when the time comes Munakata will kill him before his flames consume them both.


	12. Castle (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Misaki is grinning so wide it looks like his smile might fall off of his damn face if he keeps it up. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” He leans forward and pokes at Saru’s cheek, jabbing his finger against his face a few times.

“I didn’t,” Saru says flatly and pushes Misaki’s finger away. He’s going to punch him if the damn idiot keeps this up.

“You did! You definitely did, I saw it!” Misaki laughs and grabs his feet, rocking back and forth on his butt. “You’re smiling because you like it here, don’t you?!” 

“It’s fine…” Saru mutters and folds his arms, pressing his back against the bottom of the couch. There isn’t much in this place yet. They’ve got a couch and Saru has his computer and desk. They’ve both got a place to sleep and there’s a tiny kitchen with a small refrigerator. It’s not much, but Saru doesn’t need much more than this…or him.

Misaki chuckles and pulls himself onto the couch, leaning back with a sigh. “Our new apartment! Can you believe it, Saru?!” he exclaims excitedly. “It’s all ours. We own it!”

“We don’t _own_ it,” Saru corrects. “We _rent_ it.”

“Same thing!” he laughs and jumps up. Saru doesn’t have the heart to tell him that owning and renting are two very different things. It was the whole reason Saru smiled in the first place; the way Misaki spoke, it was as though he truly believed they were living in their own private castle.

“Maybe we should celebrate! Hm, should I make us our first meal?” It’s only their second night here and already Misaki is acting completely comfortable and normal. He wants to cook for them and he sleeps so soundly at night, Saru can hear how loud he snores. In all honesty, Saru’s jealous. This is what he wanted and yet it’s still taking time to adjust. To Misaki, this is their castle, their home. To Saru, it’s new and uncharted territory.

Misaki’s already by the stove, clanging the pots and pans as he pulls one from the drawer. “What do you want to have?” he calls out. “I’ll make your favorite if you want!” he beams, already making a mess.

“I don’t care,” Saru sighs, but while Misaki’s back is turned, he cracks another tiny smile. Maybe their castle won’t be so bad.


	13. Hate (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I wish I could hate you.”

Misaki would never call it anything but hate. He holds nothing but utter hatred for the boy who he used to call his best friend.

He despises the way Saruhiko clicks his tongue anytime anything displeases him. He hates the way Saruhiko always has to smile like a creep anytime they fight each other. And he especially loathes the way he says his first name in that stupid drawn out way. “Mi~sa~ki~!”

Yata Misaki hates Fushimi Saruhiko.

And once again, they’re fighting. They never do anything else nowadays, after all. Swinging his bat, Misaki slides around him on his skateboard, narrowly dodging the thrusts from Saru’s weapon. This was how it always went. Saru attacks and Misaki counters, or vice versa.

It’s hard now, for Misaki to remember the times Saru made him smile. He tries to remember why they laughed together or what they did when they lived in the small apartment. He tries to remember what it felt like to care about Saru, to feel things for Saru that didn’t make him want to wring his goddamn neck or punch him in the face. Saru has never been agreeable, but it was never this bad. 

He hates him now, traitorous bastard. That’s what Saru is and will always be and Misaki works hard to remind himself of that fact. He hates the way the blue uniform looks on him. Even with the messy way Saru wears it, it still looks so damn proper and uptight. He wonders if Saru feels comfortable in it.

The fight stops because the blond woman, the second-in-command of the stuck up Blues stops Saru, asking him to stand down. It disgusts Misaki out that Saru actually decides to listen. 

He watches the Blues turn around and walk away; not once does Saru turn around to look at him. How many times has Misaki watched the other walk away from him? “Damn monkey,” he snarls under his breath.

Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, Misaki sighs heavily and watches as the device clicks slowly, keeping track of time. “I wish I could hate you…” he whispers.


	14. Drizzle (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

It starts off as a drizzle. A few drops of water hit the red-haired male on the head and Suoh scoffs, annoyed by those two drops alone. He had been enjoying his cigarette on the bench in the park, people watching. Suoh doesn’t enjoy talking to people, but he enjoys seeing normal people move about their busy lives. 

The rain begins to fall on his head harder and Suoh presses the end of the cigarette against the bench, tossing it in the garbage can next to him. So much for enjoying his time out today. He’s never been a fan of the rain. 

As he’s about to leave, the rain stops suddenly, pattering against plastic. Suoh slowly tilts head back, his amber eyes meeting a smiling purple gaze. 

“Did you forget to check the forecast today?”

“Munakata,” Suoh mumbles, rolling his eyes as he stares up at the man. He’s wearing civilian clothing, a short jacket with a dark turtle neck underneath and long black pants. Being out of his uniform makes him seem more human, not that either of them can really be labeled as such. “Didn’t realize you ever took a day off.” 

“Mmm,” he hums, leaning forward a bit so they’re both covered by the large blue umbrella. “Very rarely,” he chuckles. “Unlike some Kings, I normally have a great deal of work to do,” he sighs. “But every once and awhile I do indulge myself with a day off.”

“Too bad it’s raining,” Suoh muses.

But Munakata simply shrugs. “I don’t find the rain to be all that terrible. It’s soothing.” He holds his palm out and droplets of water splash against his fingers, pooling in the crease of his hand. “But,” he grins. “I could see why someone like you might dislike it.” 

Since it’s daytime, neither of them see any lightning, but in the distance a rumble of thunder is heard and Suoh lets out a grunt.

“Perhaps it might be better to make our way inside,” Munakata says. “I hear there’s a bar around here that’s quite good.”

Suoh stands up and turns to face Munakata. “Just keep your damn umbrella over my head.” Instead, Munakata hands the umbrella to him, stepping out from under it. “What are you doin’? We’re in the middle of a damn thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Suoh scoffs, watching as the Blue King steps away from the umbrella, the rain washing over his body.

“The storm is far enough away,” he smirks devilishly and tilts his head towards the sky, closing his eyes. The rain stains his glasses and rolls down his face, droplets trickling over his pale skin. With each second, his hair grows wetter and presses against his cheeks and forehead. The smile stays on his face as water drips slowly off of the tips of his deep blue hair. 

He’s stunning and like always, Suoh can’t seem to look away when he’s around. Of all the people he’s watched today, Munakata Reisi is by far the most beautiful.


	15. Solid Ground (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” (Probably one of my fav drabbles)

When Munakata shuts his eyes, he can remember Suoh’s outstretched arms, waiting for Munakata’s blade to strike him down. So vividly do Suoh’s amber eyes shine through in his mind; and Munakata thanks every higher power he can think of that he didn’t have to watch the light fade from those eyes.

 _“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always. We are Kings…”_ He remembers his own words and the empty promise he had always meant to keep. Suoh had come to him that evening, pain heavy in his amber eyes. He had come to Munakata as friend and when their eyes had met, Munakata knew he was going to leave as a lover.

He tries not to think of Suoh or _that_ night when he falls asleep. He tries not to think of Suoh when he’s working, or making tea or doing puzzles…all the things he’s always loved. But even during these times of peace, Munakata can’t seem to wrap his head around that idea. Not completely anyway. Though that’s not something he’ll easily admit.

In his bed lies the ghost of their evening together. Suoh had pressed his forehead to his shoulder and tentatively Munakata had raised his hand to his neck, running his slender fingers through the red tendrils on Suoh’s neck. He had wanted to say he understood Suoh’s burden, but from the way their lips had slammed together, Munakata had known words weren’t what Suoh wanted or needed. And besides, Suoh’d never been a man of words. 

And sometimes in the purest of silences he could hear the sound of his blade piercing Suoh’s chest. The image in his head changes then, his vision fading in and out, growing blurry while he focused on the gentle white snow which had fallen on the ground, undisturbed. He hadn’t looked at Suoh then and whenever he closes his eyes and relives it, he can’t bring himself to look then either.

He hadn’t expected anything to come from their evening spent between the sheets together. With every roll of his body, every drop of sweat which trails down Suoh’s skin, and every furrowing of his brow followed by a soft grunt, Munakata can feel the painful heat seeping from Suoh’s core.

“Munakata,” he had panted, though the Blue King had wondered if that was the name he wanted to speak.

Their bodies had pressed together and Suoh had felt like he was burning from the inside out. “I’m here,” he had whispered, his cool fingertips pressing against the skin of his back. He had wanted to be his strength in Suoh’s one moment of weakness, his order against Suoh’s raging chaos, his solid ground when he had known Suoh could barely stop himself from escaping to the heavens above.

Munakata had promised to be with him. Always. And he had done just that; held Suoh’s body until the bitter end, until the last shard of his red soul trickled into the winter air.

Time moves on, just as Munakata expects it to. The burden weighs heavily on him, the blue shards of his own soul crumbling bit by bit, just a fraction a day. It’s the smallest number, and Munakata hates that his clansmen notice. Mostly because he thinks he so good at hiding it. He doesn’t like being transparent and yet, here he stands, as see through as ever.

He’s always expected to die young, such is the fate of Kings. And perhaps it’s this knowledge that pushes him as far to the edge as he starts to go. After the many nights of replaying that day in his head, he knows there was nothing more he could do for Suoh, just as it’s unlikely he can do anything for his own crumbling sword.

_“That’s unlike you, Munakata.”_

And now he knows crazy, hearing Suoh’s voice; perhaps he really has reached his limit…or perhaps he’s simply losing his solid ground.

_“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”_

It’s almost a sick prank. Hearing that empty promise in Suoh’s voice. But for a brief moment, Munakata feels his feet press to the ground, gravity returning to his core.

“I know.”


	16. Green (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" (specified over Totsuka)

“Wait a minute…”

The grin on Suoh’s face makes Munakata want to slap him.

“Are you jealous?” he snarks. It’s rare that Suoh has so much sass in his voice and even then, it’s subtle. Still, Munakata can hear the slightest hint of a taunt.

“That’s preposterous, Suoh. I would never have such a petty emotion. Especially towards one of your friends,” Munakata scoffs. “You shouldn’t make such brash assumptions.”

“Ah, seems the Blue King can turn a little green,” he chuckles. Munakata’s eyes are closed as he takes a hit on the cigarette resting between his fingers. He almost doesn’t want to grace that with an answer. He can feel a rush of blood rise to his face and he sincerely hopes Suoh doesn’t notice the tinge of red on his cheeks. 

It’s a rare day off for the Blue King, so he’s crossed into “enemy” territory, indulging in human vices at the bar belonging to the Red King’s second. Honestly, he enjoys his time with the Red King, whether in private or public. Despite what others think, he does consider Suoh to be his “friend”, off the record of course. 

The worst part is he was so sure Suoh wouldn’t have noticed the way he had looked at Totsuka Tatara. The blond was an enigma, to say the least, and Munakata still hadn’t quite processed why exactly the weaker male chose to spend his time around such ruffians. But he was however, incredibly devoted to Suoh. Anytime Munakata was around the two of them, he couldn’t help but take note of the way Totsuka’s brown eyes shone with excitement or the way he called out “King!”, his voice filled with such an innocent joy. The blond was always exploring and creating…it was rather admirable.

But the thing Munakata truly didn’t understand was how the vassal was able to help Suoh so much. With a single touch of his hand the blond could quell the fire which threatened to burn Suoh completely. Totsuka’s presence alone seemed to lift so much weight from Suoh.

There were some subtle signs, but Munakata noticed them all. When Totsuka was around, Suoh sat up a bit straighter…and the ends of his lips curling up into what could barely be called a smile and his eyes, somehow they seemed calmer.

So, yes, truthfully, there was perhaps a flicker of jealousy that flashed across Munakata’s eyes. Somehow, this blond understood Suoh in a way Munakata never could. He had always thought no one would understand Suoh like him, they were both Kings after all. In someways, Totsuka wouldn’t ever comprehend the burden the Kings held, but Munakata wasn’t so prideful to not give credit to the blond where credit was indeed due.

Blowing out the trail of smoke, Munakata sighs. “Green is a strong word and not my natural color,” he smirks. “But I can…admit, Totsuka has a certain mystical energy to him I will never understand.

Stroking at his blue strands, Suoh leans forward and brushes his lips against Munakata’s. “Yeah, and so do you,” he mutters and Munakata knows Suoh can see him blush this time.

Though he doesn’t consider green to be his color, Munakata thinks it’s possible red may not be so bad.


	17. Prank (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "I’m pregnant!"

Misaki’s mouth drops open as he stares at Kusanagi. He’s three drinks in and the words the bartender had spoken haven’t exactly registered with him completely. Pulling his hat off, he shakes his messy head of hair and tugs the beanie back on indignantly. “Say what?” he snorts. “That’s impossible!”

“Why are you always so loud?” Kusanagi sighs and rubs his neck. “It’s true,” Kusanagi nods finally, looking as serious as he possibly can.

“It can’t be,” Misaki huffs, his face bright red.

“Well,” Kusanagi hums, “you’re a virgin anyway, so it doesn’t matter, right?” he teases leaning forward. He knows it isn’t nice to play such a mean prank on the very intoxicated boy.

At that statement, Misaki’s face turns even redder; his ears are so bright it looks like steam is about to explode from them. He chuckles awkwardly and his eyes dart about the room, trying to avoid Kusanagi’s knowing gaze. “R-Right, totally, totally,” he repeats the words over and over, drunkenly slurring, as if actually saying them multiple times will make it true.

“Or do you maybe need to make…” Kusanagi leans in close to Misaki’s ear, “a phone call…to Fushimi-kun,” he grins.

Practically falling off of the bar stool, Misaki stumbles up and thrusts his finger towards Kusanagi. “Y-You have no idea what you’re talking about! Don’t follow me!” he yells and Kusanagi can’t hold back a small snicker. Holding his phone up, Misaki makes his way over to the couch, flopping down on the red surface.

The phone rings twice before Saru picks up and scoffs into the device. “Misaki, this better be good. I’m working.”

“S-Saru,” Misaki whispers softly, ignoring the annoyance in Saru’s voice “I think…we have a problem…”

“Tsk, Misaki, are you drunk?” he grunts and even in his drunken state, Misaki can tell Saru is annoyed.

“Yes,” he admits slowly. “But…but this is a real problem!”

“Fine, what?”

“Kusanagi-san told me…well…Saru…I think…Mmm…I think I’m pregnant.” A click is heard on the other end when Saru hangs up, not saying a word. Blinking Misaki looks at the device in his hand, did Saru really hang up on him? “What the hell?! Bastard! We got into this mess together!” Misaki yells, pounding a fist down against the couch.

“Yata-chan,” Kusanagi yells, laughing at the rowdy boy. “Please don’t ruin any of the furniture in my bar.”

~~

It only takes Saru a few minutes to storm over to the bar, where he finds Misaki passed out on the couch.

“Sorry, Fushimi-kun. It was meant to be a simple prank,” Kusanagi chuckles, bowing his head to the other.

“Tsk,” he scoffs and folds his arms. “I thought you’d be more mature than this, Kusanagi-san,” he sighs and picks up the boy. “Did he really believe you?”

“It seemed like it, but he was really drunk,” he chuckles. “And well, you know how he gets.”

“Tsk. Unforunately,” Saru mutters and waves goodnight to Kusanagi. Misaki stirs in his arms and Saru lets out a soft sigh. There’s something so endearing about the idiot, even though he finds it utterly shameful that even drunk off his ass, Misaki would fall for something as stupid as Kusanagi saying boys could get pregnant. Then again, he isn’t exactly surprised.

“Mm…Saru…” Misaki slurs against him. “You hung up on me…” he whines. Saru rolls his eyes, carrying him up the stairs to his room above the bar.

“You’re not pregnant. You’re a boy. It’s impossible. No matter how many times we do it, you won’t get pregnant,” he scoffs. Opening the door to the apartment, he carries Misaki on the couch and lays him down, but the boy clings to Saru’s jacket.

“What would you do if i was actually pregnant? Or wanted to adopt.”

Saru sighs and sits down next to him. He thinks they should cross that bridge when they get to, which is most likely to be never. But if it was something Misaki really wanted he would start to consider maybe changing his mind. Leaning forward he kisses him softly, taking pleasure in Misaki’s cheeks growing even redder.

“Just get some rest, idiot.”


	18. 21 Ways To Surprise Your Man (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

The cigarette butt falls out from between his lips and Suoh stares at the sight before him: Munakata Reisi, laying naked in his bed, hand on his hip, surrounded by flower petals. Roses, Suoh thought.

His mouth was agape, staring at the Blue King and arguably it’s the widest Munakata has ever seen Suoh open his amber eyes. The worst part is, Suoh can tell from the smug smile on Munakata’s face - he’s gotten exactly the reaction he wants.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asks, his foot stomping the cigarette out on the floor.

“Are you _disappointed_ that I’m naked in your bed?” Munakata cocks an eyebrow, pushing up on his elbows.

“Mmm. Don’t answer my question with a question, asshole,” Suoh scoffs, pulling a new cigarette out from his pocket, placing it between his lips.

“So I take it you’re not disappointed then.” He’s not, but he’s not about to admit that to the smug Blue King sitting on his bed, completely bare for him to see. And the damn idiot always looks so attractive, no matter what he’s doing; so no, Suoh isn’t disappointed.

Suoh flicks his hand in front of the cigarette in his mouth, his aura lighting it. He steps towards his bed, climbing over Munakata, staring down at his shimmering violet hues behind his metal frames. “You’re pretty damn proud of this plan, aren’t ya’?” Suoh mutters, blowing a small puff of smoke down towards him.

Pushing his glasses up, Munakata smirks and nods. “It certainly helped me obtain the desired result,” he smiles, not minding the smoke circling between them. “Would you have preferred it if I had been more…coy?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Suoh’s neck.

“Please…no,” Suoh sighs, but leans down to brush their lips together, nipping at Munakata’s lower lip. “And why the hell did you put flowers in my bed?” Suoh grumbles against his lips. Picking up a petal, he drops it over Munakata’s head, the flower resting on his blue bangs.

“I thought it added a nice touch.” Flicking his head to shake the flower off, he grins devilishly. Truthfully, Munakata had read up on the idea in a rather vacuous article titled: ‘21 ways to surprise your man’. But _he’s_ not about to admit that to the Red King.

“Someone’s in a playful mood,” Suoh smirks and pulls his shirt over his head, taking one more hit on his cigarette before putting it out. 

“You have no idea,” Munakata chuckles and pulls Suoh’s cheeks down, pressing their lips together. It’s up to Suoh if he wants to see just how playful.


	19. Human (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” Munakata muses, glancing around the tiny room of his office. The Blue King takes a seat in his large chair and taps his fingers lightly against the desk. “They’re not going to let us out until we come to some sort of conclusion.”

Placing a cigarette between his lips, Suoh lets out a soft grunt, leaning his back against the wall. He isn’t much of a talker and Kusanagi knows that. He is however, looking forward to giving the guy a good “talking” to whenever he gets out of this mess.

He supposes if he really wanted to, he could burn down half of Scepter 4 just to get out, but causing more problems with Munakata isn’t something Suoh is really in the mood for.

Not that he’s ever in the mood for something like this.

Over the past few weeks their fighting had grown to be practically incessant and neither of them seemed to want to stand down. Which was surprising, since usually Munakata is the one to take the metaphorical high road, but as of late, he’d instead taken to fighting Suoh. And if things didn’t go well, it led to pouting in his office when things were done between the two of them.

And Suoh always grows extra grouchy whenever he has a tiff with Munakata. He’d mope around for days, grumbling about how the other was a stuck up asshole. It didn’t matter the kind of fight either; whether they fought physically or if it involved words, (which actually meant that Munakata had spent the fight chiding Suoh) Suoh would mope about.

So now, after weeks of dealing with them, Kusanagi and Awashima had locked the two in Munakata’s office, demanding they talk before being let out into the world again.

“Don’t you have some kind of authority over that woman?” Suoh mutters.

“Don’t you have some over your second?” Munakata retorts sharply. As far as Suoh is concerned Kusanagi was going to get a good beating when he gets out of here.

Sighing, Munakta presses his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Suoh,” he begins slowly. Munakata thinks it would be better to simply rip the metaphorical bandage off, rather than drag this out longer than he has to. “You have to be more mindful of your powers.”

“This again,” Suoh mutters and takes a long drag on his cigarette. It isn’t a question. Suoh is used to this talk as they’ve had it many, many times. Though Munakata is also King, Suoh doesn’t expect him to understand. Not with the way the man constantly nags him. And Suoh’s never had Munakata’s impeccable level of control.

“I don’t enjoy fighting you on this,” Munakata sighs.

“Don’t lie,” Suoh chuckles and turns his gaze towards the seated Blue King.

“Oya? What makes you think I enjoy going around Shizume destroying the city like some kind of barbarian!” Munakata scoffs and stands up, walking closer to him.

“You like it,” Suoh sneers and leans in towards Munakata, blowing smoke in his direction. “Maybe not the destruction part, but you like releasing your power.” Suoh doesn’t really have any evidence to back this theory up, but from the fiery looks which often flicker in the Blue Kings eyes, Suoh could make a guess.

And Munakata could’ve lied all he wants, but he knows deep down Suoh is right. He’s very calculated about his powers, not wanting to use them unless he absolutely has to…but it’s rather relieving to fight Suoh. A convenient excuse.

Munakata’s cheeks light up and Suoh smirks. It seems as though he had been more correct than he realized. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he presses it to the ashtray on the desk. The Red King leans forward, his lips inches away from Munakata’s. “Well, it seems someone is human after all,” he whispers, brushing their lips together.

“Human…but also a King,” Munakata chuckles softly and curls his fist into Suoh’s shirt, pushing their lips together harder.

They certainly don’t mind being trapped together now.


	20. Warm (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> “Please, don’t leave.”

Originally Saru had meant to say no, but the tint of red on Misaki’s cheeks and the way his body trembled with his slight fever convinced the boy otherwise. It’s rare that either of them get sick, but when Misaki does, it’s as though he’s contracted the plague with how weak and frail he looks.

“What makes you think I want to sleep near your germs,” Saru scoffs.

“Please,” Misaki pouts quietly. “I’m freezing…” he grunts.

“Tsk. Fine,” Saru snorts and shuts the computer down, standing up to join the other in bed. Lifting the blanket up, Saru slips next to him, smirking as Misaki immediately presses close to him.

“Don’t get any weird ideas! I’m just cold as hell,” Misaki sniffles, a cough escaping his lips as he snuggles against Saru’s warmth underneath the blanket.

Saru scoffs again and shakes his head. “Like I would actually expect you to want anything from this, virgin Misaki. Plus, I don’t wanna kiss your snotty face,” he teases, poking his forehead.

“S-Shut up…” he grumbles weakly. But he shuts his eyes anyway, attempting to fall asleep now Saru is here to keep him warm.

Misaki is shivering, but his breathing has calmed, so Saru rolls over, wondering if he can slip out of the bed now to finish working on the leftover paperwork he brought home.

It’s then he feels a sweaty fist gripping the back of his shirt tightly. “Please, don’t leave,” Misaki mutters sleepily. He can’t tell if Misaki’s awake or asleep, but either way the three words echo in his chest, making his heart flutter.

He acts so angry, but he loves it. He loves the attention, he loves the way Misaki’s hand curls into his shirt, needing him, wanting him. He wants to know Misaki needs him as much as Saru needs Misaki.

With a click of his tongue, Saru rolls over to face him, pulling the sick boy’s body to his chest. “Yeah, yeah…I’m here…” he mumbles, knowing Misaki’s hold on him is much tighter than Saru cares to admit.


	21. Always (MikoTotsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> "Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Somehow Totsuka always knows exactly what to do and say at all the right times. Mikoto isn’t sure if he’s really tuned in to what Mikoto needs, or if he’s just stupidly lucky. Either way, the Red King knows his vassal will always be by his side. He can’t get rid of him.

That’s always how it’s been. Where Mikoto goes, Totsuka follows. At first he doesn’t want him to. Totsuka’s frail and Totsuka’s pure and when he becomes a King, Mikoto is sure he’ll burn up in flames if he gets much closer. He tries to shoo him away, but Totsuka’s will is surprisingly strong.

“I’m with you, King. Always,” he smiles and gives Mikoto a thumbs up, as though that were going to seal some sort deal between the two of them.

“Forget it,” Mikoto scoffs and attempts to brush him off, but Totsuka simply pouts, laughs and then continues on his way as though nothing has changed. Eventually Mikoto accepts that Totsuka is just going to keep doing this and following him, no matter what he says.

And though Mikoto acts like it upsets him, the Red King knows it’s all a lie. He loves Totsuka being there. He loves seeing his smiling face when he wakes up. He loves the way he calls “King!”, both in private or surrounded by their friends. He loves the red tattoo on Totsuka’s shoulder that he sees when Totsuka slips off his button-up shirt, revealing his pale skin to his King.

There are times when Totsuka is in his face, or his camera is in his face and Mikoto can’t even bother to push him away anymore, cause he always does it right when Mikoto wants a good internal laugh.

Totsuka’s there when Mikoto doesn’t want to say anything and doesn’t want him to say anything. He’s always there, leaning against him. If Mikoto could read minds, he’d know Totsuka was muttering about how he’s there for him, whenever he needs him, even if it means shutting up for a bit.

And there are times when he feels he’s about to explode and Totsuka’s cool, loving hand rests on his shoulder or arm or his hand and he says, “Hey, I’m with you okay? Always.” And Mikoto believes him. He has to. Totsuka is the only one that can stop the scorching fire. Without him, Mikoto’s gonna burn the whole town down.

Sometimes he whispers those words late at night, when Mikoto is trembling from a nightmare. Totsuka lays beneath him, cupping his cheeks, noises of pleasure escaping his lips as he reassures his King of his presence. Forever he wants to stay by Mikoto’s side.

Forever isn’t a promise anyone should ever make.

When he receives the phone call about Totsuka’s death, he wonders if it’s some sick joke they’re all playing on him. But in the depths of his chest he knows it’s the truth, a little piece of him feels like it’s missing.

_“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”_

Funny. He never knew Totsuka to be a good liar. This time, he thinks, it’s his turn to be with Totsuka. Always.


	22. Aversion (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely NSFW 
> 
> Prompt ---> “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Saruhiko _hates_ Misaki’s aversion to sex. He wouldn’t even really call it an _aversion_ , because once Misaki gets going (and he does get going sometimes), he gets _incredibly_ into it. He’s blushing and moaning and red faced and Saru wishes that Misaki could shut up and admit that he’s damn cute.

It makes things so much more difficult to even get started in the first place. Saru puts a hand on him or kisses him and Misaki automatically turns into a blubbering, nervous mess.

And Saru doesn’t wanna pressure him, but he also doesn’t get it. Saru’s seen him naked so many times now he can’t even count, so Misaki doesn’t have to be shy. They obviously both care about each other, they’ve made _that_ clear by now…so why does Misaki feel the need to avoid talking about it.

The worst part is, Misaki doesn’t even realize what he does to him. It’s always the smallest things too. Misaki will bend over and Saru’s gaze will stick to the curve of his cute ass. Or sometimes Misaki will bite his lip in his stupid concentration and Saru will want to cup his face and taste Misaki’s delicious lips against his own.

But he knows Misaki will freak out. At first, it was cute. Now, he’s frustrated.

Currently, Misaki’s in the kitchen and he’s cooking, humming a song, though he’s not doing it well. Saru can imagine walking up behind him and running his hands down Misaki’s slender hips, his fingers caress at his skin. Maybe he slips his hands into Misaki’s pants and cups at his ass cheeks, while his lips suck on the back of his neck…As his mind begins to run away from him, he can already hear Misaki’s protestations echo in his brain.

Still, Saru wants him.

“Mi~sa~ki~” Saru murmurs and stands up, wrapping his arms around Misaki’s waist while the shorter is pulling out the plates for their meal.

“W-What are you doing, Saru? I’m trying to finish dinner!” he exclaims and turns around, pushing at Saru’s face.

“I know, but you looked so cute over here, cooking…like my little housewife,” he hums, pushing Misaki’s bangs back to kiss at his forehead.

“Don’t be weird!” Misaki says and his face is now its normal, embarrassed, bright red color.

“I’m not being weird. It’s not weird to find your boyfriend cute,” Saru teases and presses his lips to Misaki’s neck, kissing at his skin. Misaki sighs and leans back to look at Saru. His lust-filled blue eyes meet Misaki’s amber hues. Saru chuckles and purrs against Misaki’s neck, kissing him again. His tongue trails along the boy’s skin, suckling on his collarbone. Misaki certainly knows where things are headed now.

“Oi! If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to bed!” Misaki yells, though his hands grip at Saru’s hair and his breathing is heavy and shallow.

“So be it,” Saru whispers, kissing him once again and Misaki’s moaning again, losing himself.

One day Saru will get Misaki over his embarrassment, but for now he’s going to enjoy him while he has him in the mood.


	23. Concern (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

His head hurts, a painful throbbing echoing in his ears. These sorts of things have been happening more often than not lately. An overflow of power surges under his skin and then his world would go completely dark. At first he thought he just wasn’t sleeping enough, his body rebelling against the dreams which often kept him awake at night, but as the fainting spells became more frequent, it grew to be apparent that perhaps he had a large problem.

When Totsuka was around, it was sometimes okay. The blond could often quell the fire which threatened to overtake Suoh. But if he wasn’t, Suoh often found himself waking up, disoriented as to where he had been before.

Groaning, he sits up and glances around the room, but he can’t place where exactly he is. Bamboo stalks flicker into his vision and a large…desk… Immediately, his lips curl into a frown.

“Ah, Suoh. I’m happy to see you are awake.” A deep, familiar voice flows into his ears and Suoh quickly turns around to face the one person he really hadn’t wanted to know about his little fainting problem - Munakata Reisi.

“Mmm…” he grunts and tries to recall how he could’ve possibly ended up passed out here.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Munakata hums and speaks as though he’s read Suoh’s mind. How the asshole always managed to do that, Suoh would never know…

“Yeah right…” Suoh begins to protest, but he could vaguely remember running into the Blue King. He remembered bantering with the other King as they normally did, but the last thing he could actually remember was his name on Munakata’s lips and the look of concern as he presumably fell forward. “Shit…” he scoffs.

“Suoh…” Munakata begins and Suoh swings his legs around, leaning forward on the couch.

“Mmm…I don’t wanna hear it, Munakata,” he grunts and waves his hand back and forth. “Weismann levels, powers…Not in the mood,” he groans, rubbing his forehead.

He expects Munakata to continue on anyway, as he normally does…but this time, he’s silent and kneels in front of him. “Suoh,” he says softly, his purple hues staring up at him, concern flickering in them. “How long have you been fainting like this?”

Of course he _knows_ , so Suoh can’t play it off like he’d just been feeling sick or something. Rolling his eyes, he lets out a long sigh. “I dunno. Few weeks,” he shrugs. He feels Munakata’s cold hands wrap around his own, squeezing it tight.

“Suoh, this is dangerous. I know you are tired of me lecturing you…but passing out due to your powers is never a good thing.”

“Yeah, well we can’t all be perfect at controlling our powers like you,” he scoffs and flicks his gaze to their conjoined hands.

“I’m not…trying to make you more like me. Trust me, I’ve learned that’s impossible - but you can…rely on me. We could try and research why it’s happening.” Glancing at him, Suoh feels his powers rumble under his skin, embarrassed by how intently Munakata is staring at him and the way he’s squeezing his hand so tight.

With a sigh, he runs his hand through his hair. “Alright,” he mutters, his eyes softening at the man in front him. He doesn’t know what good researching would do…and Munakata’s still an asshole, but Suoh thinks he’s an okay guy…when he gets all concerned like this.


	24. Eyes (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt ---> “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

If Suoh had to choose one thing that drove him insane about Munakata Reisi, it more than likely would’ve been his eyes. His purple hues often masked a flurry of hidden emotions that Suoh had given up on trying to understand. But perhaps that was part of the appeal - the mystery of who exactly Munakata was.

The guy was a menace, a tease, and a proper asshole. He acted dignified, but that was certainly a joke. Suoh knew plenty better. Then again, it wasn’t entirely an act. The leader of Scepter 4 was a polite and diplomatic individual, the complete opposite of Suoh. By now, the Red King could recognize Munakata’s professional eyes. The way his gaze was flat, yet calculated, as though his brain were working as fast as it could possibly go; always was Munakata one step ahead, especially when it came to Suoh.

Sometimes his eyes shone with an playful twinkle, usually only when the man was proud of something he had done. Suoh was used to those devilish purple orbs - when he made a lame joke or had the upper hand, often over his subordinates it seemed. But sometimes when they bantered back and forth his eyes would narrow and sparkle with his cocky joy.

There was, occasionally, a distant look in the man’s eyes. When the violet color held a depth that Suoh didn’t quite know how to reach. He couldn’t push past the shroud of mystery which hung over both Munakata’s eyes and his heart. It was only then Suoh could sense a tiredness in his aura. And he knew the man wasn’t sleeping enough and that the distance in his eyes reflected on emotions he never wanted to call forth and sleep that never seemed to come.

Suoh would never say it to face, but he preferred (and loved) the way Munkata acted behind closed doors, what his eyes looked like when no one of importance was watching. During their fights, there was a knowing glint in the way his purple eyes shone behind his metal frames and shimmering blue aura. Munakata acted annoyed and frustrated by Suoh but the Red King knew better. When their auras clashed, that was when his eyes truly came alive, his power freed from the tight locks he kept around the blue inside of him.

It was always these times, after a particularly long spar, that Munakata’s lips would curve upwards into a smile and his eyes would shine with a genuine happiness and his lips would breathe out the gentlest sigh of relief. It was then, when the two had finished with their bouts of released powers and their Swords disappeared from the sky that Munakata looked the happiest. Genuinely happily.

And of course, there were other times when Suoh got lucky and caught Munakata in a mood, which meant his glasses came off and he stared at Suoh’s amber hues with his purples and he looked so damn enticing. The kind of look that made Suoh want to push him down on any surface and ravage him until he was breathless and moaning his name.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

“Well,” Munakata would hum. “It seems you were smart and uncovered my plan.”

And just like that, Suoh would pull forth his favorite of Munakata’s looks, a lust filled gaze, a sight that was only for him.


	25. Fast (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'stay in bed kisses, mischievous and deep, punctuating flirtatiously whispered bargaining words.' KINDA NSFW ish not really

Munakata feels Suoh’s rough fingers slip around his waist and Suoh’s lucky Munakata falls back gracefully as his legs hit the edge of the bed. Suoh’s lips brush against the small of Munakata’s back, then his upper back, then his shoulder…and neck. A sigh escapes the Blue King’s lips as he presses back against Suoh.

“Are you ever lazy?” Suoh whispers and nibbles on Munakata’s ear. Suoh’s got a good grip on him now-his arm is wrapped around Munakata’s waist and his chin is resting on his shoulder. He smells of sleep and cigarettes, and comfort washes over Munakata’s body. It’s all he can do to stop himself from wrapping his legs around Suoh, falling back into the comfort of his own pillows to stay in bed with the lazy Red King all day.

“Not usually,” Munakata whispers, turning enough to stare at Suoh’s lips.

“Hmmm, what if I was fast?” he smirks. Craning his neck forward, Suoh begins to kiss the side of Munakata’s lips, but Munakata raises his hand, placing his thin fingers on his lips to push him back.

“Ah…I have work Suoh. I have work almost every morning after we do this,” he grins and slides his fingers down to Suoh’s chin, gripping it gently as he pulls their lips together once more. “I refuse to be late because of you.”

“Right, I forgot you’re no fun at all,” Suoh sighs and tilts his chin down to nibble on Munakata’s fingertips.

“I seemed to be plenty of ‘fun’ last night,” he smirks and turns around, fully facing Suoh on the bed. The Red King cups Munakata’s face, his finger slipping through the blue tendrils which rest on the side of Munakata’s face.

“’Tch. Workaholic,” Suoh scoffs and kisses him again. His mouth wraps around Munakata’s lower lip and suckles it softly. “C’mon, live a little,” he whispers, trailing his lips down to Munakata’s neck. Munakata scoffs, glancing at the clock on his bedside stand. He has a bit of time, if he rushes getting ready. He doesn’t like to do that, but somehow Suoh can make him consider it.

“At least…I have a job…” Munakata whispers through his soft panting and he knows he’s losing himself. He wants to give in, like he normally does with Suoh. It always feels the best when he caves to his desires and connects their bodies together, their auras mingling and seeping through their skin.

“Shaddup and lemme kiss ya’,” Suoh grunts, smirking as he kisses his chin.

“Alright, but only if you’re fast.” Munakata supposes he can let Suoh win, just this once.


	26. Stay (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'comforting kisses pressed to tear-stained cheeks between whispered words of reassurance and concern.'

Misaki hates when Saru makes that face. The smile pulls across his features, like a demon has possessed his body and cover his facial features in a pure, unadulterated evil look. And the worst part is, Misaki always knows what comes next.

Saru says his name, but really he’s mocking him. “Mi~sa~ki~” Each syllable trills off his tongue like he’s singing some sort of diabolical incantation and Misaki hates it.

But he especially despises that laugh that comes after. It’s more like a chortle, the way Saru’s voice resonates in his throat. It’s as though it circles around his vocal chords and takes it’s sweet time rising to his mouth as he teases Misaki with each passing movement of his shoulders.

He’s leaving him, is what Saru tells Misaki, once he’s done with his evil, malicious laugh and it’s always those words that cut the deepest. There’s no reason why, but Misaki can never find his voice to ask why…so he stands and watches as the reality distorts and Saru’s face twists away, deforming directly in front of Misaki’s.

When he wakes up, he’s crying. Sometimes he can remember why and sometimes he can’t. But on the times he can’t, he always knows why.

“Saru…” he whispers and rolls over in bed to press his face against Saru’s back.

“Misaki?” he mumbles, his voice husky and tired.

“Y-You’re awake?” Misaki sniffs and wipes his eyes fast as Saru rolls over, his blue eyes meeting Misaki’s slightly reddened hazels.

“You’re crying?” Saru asks. He ignores Misaki’s question and swipes his thumb over his tear-stained cheek.

“Yeah I had a weird dream,” he admits. “You left again and it…it was sad.”

Saru presses their lips together and kisses him softly, nuzzling their foreheads together. “Well, I can assure you it was just a dream. I’m not going anywhere.”

They kiss once more, and it’s Misaki who initiates this time, his lips pressing against Saru’s hard. Sometimes he likes to do that, just to make sure Saru’s actually there. 

“I love you, Misaki,” Saru says and kisses him again. They’re slow and lazy kisses, but they’re Misaki’s favorites and Saru’s most genuine.

Sometimes Misaki thinks this reality is a dream and if it is…he’s okay with not waking up.


	27. Ring (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Marry Me”

The golden band was surprisingly light when he picked it up. Munakata had expected it to be heavier than it was, filled with emotions of the past. He rest it in his hand, his lithe finger tracing over the small object which sat now upon his palm. It had been years since the ring had even been remotely relevant, and quite frankly, Munakata much preferred to forget it’s existence altogether.

There had been a time when Munakata had held the soft golden band, regarding it with a flutter of his heart, and rush of anxious thoughts. It was rare anything truly made him nervous, but there was something about the large gesture that had made Munakata absolutely terrified back then.

Perhaps had they not been what they were — Kings — tied down by the slates, constricted by the power of their auras, things maybe would have been different. They wouldn’t have had to have hidden their relationship between the sheets of their beds, or mask their true emotions by their intensely colorful battles. In another world, another lifetime, they could have instead gone to fancy restaurants for a relaxing dinner, held hands while taking a casual stroll through the park…tangled in the sheets, their hands intertwined, Munakata could imagine the words slip from his lips while he stared at their interlocked digits.

“Marry me.”

Though the more Munakata reflected, the more he wondered if Suoh would ever have been interested in any of those things. Knowing the lazy man, he maybe would have gone along with it all, but only because Munakata would’ve dragged his ass there.

In fact, thinking on it now, the ring probably was a waste of money in the first place. He and Suoh had never had a conventional relationship, so why he thought things would’ve gone in such a conventional direction was a bit strange. Staring at the ring now, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the notion of he and Suoh being in such a domesticated relationship.

Turning the band over in his hand, his finger rubbed over the smooth gold. By now, it had been over two years, almost three, and the small ring had been hidden under piles of paperwork in his desk. Munakata always knew it was there, a weight which sat heavy against the wood of his desk. It was time to rid the space of the past he subconsciously clung to.

He placed the golden ring in front of the gravestone, leaving it out in the open. He could only hope the next snowfall would bury it forever.

“I wanted you to spend your life with me, Suoh,” he whispered. Even as he spoke the words, his hands trembling in his jacket pockets, he couldn’t help but think they sounded ridiculous on his tongue.


	28. Private Tears (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: things you said when i was crying

In all the time he had known him, Misaki had never seen Saruhiko cry. He hadn’t cried in school, nor had he cried when he they lived together or spent all their time at HOMRA. Saruhiko hadn’t cried when his father died, and he certainly hadn’t cried when he had left HOMRA. (Not that Misaki had expected tears when it came to those last two.)

When he was younger, there was a part of him that had secretly wondered if Saruhiko was maybe a robot. He was good at technology, and the guy rarely wore any emotions on his face; seemed like the perfect criteria for a robot. But Misaki had quickly come to learn Saruhiko wasn’t a robot, he simply didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like Misaki did.

So when Misaki finally did see Saruhiko cry when he awoke in his hospital bed, Misaki was completely speechless. What was he supposed to say when he finally saw a few tears slip down Saruhiko’s cheeks? It was such a foreign sight, all Misaki could do was stare.

“S-Saru…you’re crying…?” Misaki whispered finally, watching as the thick, fat tear slowly rolled down Saruhiko’s face.

“Tsk,” Saruhiko clicked his tongue, and turned his gaze away from the shorter. “I’m not.” A quick hand rose to his face, and he wiped the water from his cheek. “You’re delusional because you just woke up." 

Misaki frowned, leaning in towards his boyfriend. He clutched the sheets of the hospital bed, looking at Saruhiko with a raised eyebrow. "You were that worried about me?” he asked.

“Of course I was worried, idiot,” Saruhiko snarled, whipping his head back around to meet Misaki’s hazel eyes. His blue hues looked glassy and shimmery, coated with the tears he had clearly worked to blink back. “You were out for days!” Misaki couldn’t exactly remember what had happened, but right now he was far more concerned with something else.

“You were so worried you cried?!” Misaki exclaimed, leaning so far forward he almost rolled out of the bed.

“Shut it! And lay back down idiot. You’re going to hurt yourself again and then I won’t be shedding any sort of tears for your stupid ass,” Saruhiko snarled, gripping Misaki’s shoulders to push him back against the pillow.

Sighing, the louder boy folded his arms indignantly, feeling exhaustion wash over his body. “Fine, you can win for now, but only because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry!”

“You weren’t supposed to see,” he whispered, turning his eyes away.

Any other time, Misaki maybe would’ve kept up the teasing, but when the tears were for him, he supposed that would be rather cruel. “Don’t worry,” he sighed, staring at his stupid boyfriend. “I’ll keep my mouth shut…this time.”


	29. In Between (MikoTotsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "things you said too quietly" Vaguely NSFW

Sometimes Suoh wonders where Totsuka gets all his damn energy. In the time it takes Suoh to walk downstairs, Totsuka’s gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and has already started on his daily project, whatever that may be. Perhaps that’s a slight exaggeration, but Totsuka’s always way ahead of him.

“Good morning, King!” Totsuka smiles, and if Suoh were the type of person to fall to infectious smiles, he’d be a goner. Instead he grunts, lighting a cigarette as he leans against the bar, letting the other flit about his business without a care in the world.

But Suoh knows Totsuka’s a good actor, beneath his smiles and hobbies are years of pain he’s purposefully laughed off.

“Yata-chan! Teach me!” Totsuka begs, leaning on the vanguard.

“Totsuka-san…I already tried to teach you how to skateboard,” Yata sighs, looking distressed. Last time, it hadn’t gone so well; Totsuka had fallen so many times and Suoh hadn’t been happy when he’d returned home with bruises all over his body.

“Oi, Tatara, stop bugging Yata-san,” Suoh calls out, and Totsuka slinks back, leaning on the bar next to Suoh. Suoh’s eyes trail up his skinny back, his white shirt clinging to his shoulder blades.

“I really think I could get it this time, King,” he sighs wistfully, as though his whole life is riding on whether or not he can figure out how to skateboard. Suoh sighs and places a hand on Totsuka’s head, ruffling his hair.

“’M'sure you’ll find something else to do,” Suoh grunts. Totsuka chuckles, pulling back from the bar, to stare up at Suoh, his brown eyes flicker with a playfulness that Suoh knows all to well.

“Oh?” he giggles, wrapping his thin fingers through Suoh’s. “Well maybe I’ll just bug King then,” he whispers, leaning in towards Suoh’s neck. Totsuka’s lips barely graze his hot skin, and Suoh doesn’t say a word, or move a muscle, but a small shiver runs down his spine.

“Not against my bar you won’t,” Kusanagi snaps, and Totsuka twirls backwards, stepping away from the clan’s precious namesake.

“No, no, never! Of course not!” he smirks, his tone teasing. Suoh knows that look in Totsuka’s eyes well. As the memory of a steamy night passes through his mind, it must be passing through Totsuka’s as well because he kicks at the ground for a moment and does an over dramatic fake yawn. “You know, I think I’m going to go upstairs and lay down,” he says, his eyes fixated on Suoh.

“But you just woke up, Totsuka-san!” Yata teases.

“I never said I was going to sleep, Yata-chan,” he winks, and everyone let’s out a long groan as Yata’s face turns as red as their aura.

Putting out his cigarette, Suoh walks after Totsuka, his gait as casual and as slow as ever. It’s no secret they’re together, and really Suoh doesn’t care if the whole world knows what they’re going upstairs to do. If he can make Totsuka smile, or laugh, or moan…damn right he’ll do it.

“…idiot,” he whispers, and he says it so lovingly; his eyes closed and a smile across his lips. But his voice is so quiet, barely anyone can hear him. The only reason Totsuka notices is because his eyes are locked on Suoh’s lips and he sees them move ever so slightly.

“What did you say, King?“ Totsuka asks, clasping his palms behind his back as he leans towards his approaching King.

“Nothing, it’s not important,” Suoh whispers, and follows him upstairs. There are some things he will only whisper to him when their bodies are close, lips barely apart, and hot breaths mingling in the steamy air.


	30. Everything He Wants (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” 
> 
> For Sarumi Fest 2016. Canon Drabble Part 1/4

Misaki’s hands wave in front of his body, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” He says it so plainly, absolutely zero reservations. Not that Misaki ever holds back when it comes to his feelings. “Of course I’m in, idiot.”

Saruhiko feels his eyebrow twitch. He’s not stupid. He knows he’s not stupid, but Misaki thinks this plan is ridiculous for some unknown reason. Still, Misaki stands by him, with his damn smile and shining, eager, hazel eyes, like a child who has been handed the world. Sometimes that’s how Saruhiko feels; as though Misaki has offered him the world with the way Misaki blindly believes in everything Saruhiko does. Saruhiko could suggest anything, and Misaki would have faith in him.

“You know this would’ve worked way better if we had cut school right away!” Misaki hisses, much louder than he should, but Misaki has never been good at volume control either; Saruhiko was well aware of that fact before ever even talking to the loudmouth. The red-head whips his head around, checking to see if anyone is about to walk by. The bell’s already sounded, alerting the students that lunch is over and they need to return to their class, only Misaki and Saruhiko are hiding in the front courtyard, ready to dash past the front gate.

Honestly, this probably isn’t the most crazy idea Saruhiko has had, especially not since he started spending time with Misaki. The idiot makes him believe he can do anything he wants, and Saruhiko can’t deny that Misaki’s constant praise has boosted his ego, if only a tad.

“You already agreed, Misaki,” Saruhiko retorts. Admittedly, Misaki is right. Playing hooky for the day to head to the city would’ve been far easier had they left right away in the morning, but the idea had come to Saruhiko on a whim, and Misaki had agreed, so really he’s just as much to blame at this point.

They sneak past the front gate, due to Saruhiko hacking into the schools camera system, easily disabling them. It’s far easier than Misaki realizes.

“Maybe you want to retract your earlier statement,” Saruhiko smirks proudly, handing him a soda, leaning against a pole once they’ve made it downtown. For today, their free to do as they please; the city is theirs.

“Okay, but this was one of your craziest ideas. Maybe not one of ours, or mine. But definitely yours. I’m proud you came up with it all on your own,” he grins.

“Tsk.”

Misaki has handed Saruhiko the world, their world. And even though sneaking out of school for the day was far from the craziest thing they’ve done, it feels like the biggest achievement. But Saruhiko doesn’t tell Misaki their friendship is Saruhiko’s most favorite achievement to this day.

“So what do you want to do?” Saruhiko asks, taking a swig of the soda.

“I’d say,” Misaki smiles, “anything we want!”

Ironically, as free as they are for the day, everything Saruhiko wants, needs even, is right in front of him. He didn’t have to leave; as long as Misaki is by his side, Saruhiko doesn’t need to go anywhere.


	31. Everything He'll Miss (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth"
> 
> For Sarumi Fest 2016 Canon Drabble Part 2/4

Misaki’s fist trembles as he holds Saruhiko’s shirt. He smells the burning of Saruhiko’s pale flesh, the place where Homra’s mark used to be dissipating off of Saruhiko’s skin. His eyes flick from the mark, to Saruhiko’s face, and Misaki tries to comprehend how the hell they even got to this point.

They were happy. They were always happy; from middle school to Homra…they were a team…so why…why was Saruhiko betraying them, betraying him?

“Traitor!” he screams, his fist shoving Saruhiko against the wall harder. Saruhiko’s body sways with the motion of the force behind Misaki’s fist, his head as limp as a dolls. Misaki’s eyes flick to Saruhiko’s lips, the way they curled around his teeth into a distorted, evil smile. Misaki can’t remember Saruhiko’s mouth ever looking like that.

He knows that mouth, those lips. He knows what each subtle frown, smile, and gentle twist means. He knows how they feel against his own; the way Saruhiko’s lips have covered his own…their hot, damp breaths flowing between their open mouths. Misaki remembers his hand trembling against Saruhiko’s, waiting with anticipation for their lips to connect.

A laugh erupts from Saruhiko’s lips now and Misaki stares yet again, pulled back to the present. He can feel the malice dripping from his deep tone, the broken laughter getting trapped in Saruhiko’s throat. He’s never known Saruhiko’s hate to be directed at him.

Misaki’s hazel eyes stayed locked on Saruhiko’s lips. The taller’s breathing seems labored; each breath causing his lower lip to tremble.

Misaki kisses him, pinning Saruhiko to the wall. According to his words, it’s not what Saruhiko wants, but Misaki needs it. Just one more time, if he’s going to leave him, Misaki doesn’t want to forget how Saruhiko’s lips feel; how they’re barely wet against his own, how they seem to match up perfectly with Misaki’s.

Saruhiko raises his hands up to Misaki’s chest, a light pressure on his chest. But he hesitates, doesn’t push Misaki away at first. Maybe he doesn’t want to let it go, just as Misaki doesn’t want to let go. The pause only lasts a split second and Misaki falls backwards, his gaze fixated on Saruhiko’s swollen, red lips.

“A traitor?” The word sounds so poisonous coming from Saruhiko’s mouth. “Is that so…Mi~sa~ki~?” he laughs again and Misaki wants to lunge forward and grab him again. He’d kiss him a million more times if it would convince him to stay. He doesn’t want to let him go.

Even though Misaki’s burning with rage inside, and tells him to leave. He’s a traitor after all.

Saruhiko walks away, just as he promised he would. No more kisses. And Misaki can no longer see his lips, only his back as he leaves the alley.

“Don’t go,” he whispers, his shoulder leaning against the empty wall.


	32. Everything He Needs (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : “No one needs to know.”
> 
> For Sarumi Fest 2016, Canon Drabble Part 3/4 vaguely NSFW

Saruhiko is underneath him. Their bodies are hot, and they’re panting as their eyes lock. Misaki’s hands tremble against Saruhiko’s covered wrists. Misaki’s fingers are wrapped around the purple bands Saruhiko wears over his thin limbs, and he stares at the boy beneath him. Saruhiko’s grinning up at him and Misaki growls, his chest heaving the longer he stares at Saruhiko’s shit-eating grin.

They’ve been in this position a multitude of times. Before it was something loving, their eyes connecting just before their lips met in an awkward kiss. Misaki can remember shoving Saruhiko against the wall, enraged as he kissed him one last time. Since then they’ve fought plenty, but never have their lips touched again. It’s been years, and Misaki can barely remember what they feel like.

Saruhiko licks his lips, and for once he doesn’t fight against Misaki’s grip. “No one needs to know, Mi~sa~ki~,” he mutters, laughing up at the boy. “If you want so desperately to kiss a traitor like me, I won’t tell anyone,” he smirks, tilting his head down enough for Misaki to see the shimmer on his glasses. The boy beneath him is a traitor; a dirty, stupid, idiotic traitor. A traitor to Homra, a traitor to Misaki, a traitor to both their hearts, and Misaki hates him.

But damn does he want to kiss him.

He clenches his hands against Saruhiko’s wrists, and he pins him tighter. “Shut up!” Misaki growls his brow furrowing the harder he stares at Saruhiko’s panting frame beneath him. His breath hitches, a small shudder escaping through his lips as he remembers what it was like to run his hand over Saruhiko’s thin body. His breath flows into his lungs sharply as he recalls Saruhiko’s lips caressing his own, Saruhiko’s hands touching him on his chest, his ass, his…

Misaki needs to know what it feels like again—to touch Saruhiko, and be near him…intimate once more. Misaki fucking misses him, but like hell he’ll ever admit that.

“It doesn’t seem like you want to argue,” Saruhiko smirks, running his tongue slowly along his lower lip. “Your breathing betrays you, Mi~sa~ki~. And here I thought you hated me.”

“I fucking do, you traitor!” he retorts, but it doesn’t stop Misaki from slamming his lips down onto Saruhiko’s. They’re surprisingly soft—for the amount of harsh words that spit from those lips, Misaki almost expects to be cut by Saruhiko’s dry mouth. They kiss—Misaki attacking Saruhiko’s lips with his own, tugging and pulling on the lower. Saruhiko’s tongue flicks against Misaki’s upper lip, and they battle to win each others mouths.

Misaki rolls down his hips against Saruhiko’s creating friction between them, and Saruhiko let’s out a soft moan, drowned out by the hum of the city. This is all they do now, fight—their auras clashing against the night sky.

“I hate you,” Misaki whispers. “I hate you for leaving me.”

With a soft laugh, Saruhiko’s chest shakes with his awkward chuckle. He curls his hand into the back of Misaki’s hair, his fingers trailing through the red locks. “I hate you more,” he whispers, and their lips connect again.

Misaki hates himself for ever letting Saruhiko go. He hates himself for caving to the taller boy pinned beneath him, and Misaki especially hates knowing that after he kisses Saruhiko, and presses himself inside of him, Saruhiko will get up and walk away.

They’ll both pretend like it never happened. No one but them needs to know.


	33. They Are Everything, Together (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t you ever do that again!”
> 
> For Sarumi Fest 2016, Canon Drabble Part 4/4

Saruhiko feels his eyes droop. It’s been awhile since he’s worked this late; partially because Misaki likes when they eat dinner together, and partially due to Scepter 4 having far less work to deal with now the slates were gone. Things were slow in the office, but this particular evening, Saruhiko is stuck working on old paperwork Munakata had conveniently forgotten about.

It’s odd, reading about strains and auras, things which are long gone, but not forgotten. Saruhiko chuckles, resting his head on his palm. He never expected to be friends with Misaki again, let alone living with him again…kissing him again…

He shakes his head, trying not to let his mind wander to thoughts of Misaki and the things he could be doing if he were at home. The more he focuses, the faster he can get back. He especially tries not to think about how comfortable he’s grown to be at home with Misaki. He tries not to think about how easy it is to label their apartment as ‘home’.

It takes him another hour to finish his work, and he finally steps into their apartment at 2 AM. He doesn’t expect Misaki to be awake, but the second he turns on the light, Misaki’s there, hugging him, pressing his face into Saruhiko’s chest.

“Misaki?” he questions.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Misaki snaps and tilts his tired gaze to meet Saruhiko’s. In his hazel eyes, Saruhiko can tell Misaki’s terrified.

“Stay late at work?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at his tired boyfriend.

“W-Well…” he pulls back and rubs the back of his neck, his lips curling in to a pout. “At least…text me next time…” he mumbles, his cheeks flushed.

Saruhiko hates how damn cute Misaki looks.

“Fine. Though, I don’t know why you seem so upset,” Saruhiko shrugs, placing his jacket on the coat rack by the front door.

“I…forget it,” Misaki says, storming back towards their bedroom.

Rolling his eyes, Saruhiko follows after him. “Just tell me, idiot.” They had made a pact to be more honest with each other after all.

Turning around, Misaki frowns at Saruhiko. “I got scared that…maybe you weren’t going to come back. That you had left and…” Misaki’s fists clench at his side, and Saruhiko’s heart leaps into his throat.

Their years apart had not been easy, for either of them…and of course Saruhiko often wonders if someday he’ll lose Misaki again. He doesn’t want to, but late at night when he can’t sleep, the thoughts plague his mind as he sees Misaki sleeping peacefully next to him. He never wants to lose that sight.

Sighing, he watches as Misaki trembles in front of him, the same fear Saruhiko knows. Moving forward, Saruhiko brushes their lips together. “Shut it. It’s not going to happen,” he growls, and pats Misaki’s head as he walks past him to the closet to change.

“It’s good to be home,” he mumbles, mostly under his breath, but if Misaki hears, so be it. Saruhiko left him once, he’s not going to do it again.

He feels Misaki’s arms wrap around him from behind, a soft sigh slipping past his lips.

“Good. Welcome home.”


	34. Helpless (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 18. things you said when you were scared
> 
> For MikoRei Week 2016, Prompt: Helpless

Time is a fickle thing. There are moments where time moves so fast, the seconds slip by without a notice. And then there are moments where time halts, just as it is now, frozen in the space between Suoh and Munakata.

Everything is numb; his cheeks, his nose, his fingers. His breath is hot as it puffs out into the cool air, his eyes feel heavy from the lack of sleep.

Munakata knows what he’s going to do. He’s known the whole time. Despite all his wasted breath, his words falling on ears he knows won’t listen. Suoh is stubborn like that, always has been.

Suoh won’t be of this world much longer, and Munakata will be the one to stop him if he must. These are the unspoken words between them-they float about in the air, mingling together, silent. He’s never felt so helpless. He has always been able to find a solution, but nothing comes to him. Typical. Suoh always leaves him at a loss for everything: thoughts, words, breath.

He’s thought of this moment for quite sometime now, how frustrated he would feel, how angry, perhaps even a bit sad. But as Munakata’s heart thumps in his chest, he realizes he’s scared. He’s terrified it’s actually come to this. After all his efforts, he will be the one to end him. Munakata’s going to lose him.

No, he already has.

He already did when the bullet pierced Totsuka Tatara and he felt to the ground, heart freezing as time has in this current moment.

Munakata’s vision is blurred, his glasses knocked to the side. There are many words Munakata wants to say to Suoh as they stand in front of each other.

All he can say, however, is one word: “Suoh.” His name, and it sounds foreign as it trembles out of his lips. He hates how much his voice has betrayed him. He’s normally so composed, controlled, and yet once again, Suoh has caused him to stumble.

The Red King spreads his arms, ready to accept Munakata’s blade, and Munakata wonders what will become of them both. Suoh, in the afterlife; will he be free from the burning flames which have consumed his thoughts since he ascended to his red, burning throne? And Munakata will be trapped on earth, having killed the only man he’s ever loved.


	35. Gift (ReiSaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Munakata's birthday! My first ReiSaru drabble!

Not surprisingly, Munakata’s desk was as pristine as ever. There were a few pens rested neatly on the side, but any amount of paperwork which had occupied the space the evening prior was now tucked away for no one to see.

Fushimi ran a finger over the edge of the small box in his hand. It was tiny, but it felt insanely heavy. Or rather, the sentiment was not something Fushimi was used to. Even when he had been close to Misaki, he hadn’t thought to do something like this.

It was the Captain’s birthday, and in his hand Fushimi held a small present for the man. The office had planned a surprise party, which Munakata would most likely know about anyway. Still, they had picked out a cake, and a few decorations as well. Munakata would probably act humble and honored, but Fushimi knew deep down, Munakata would be much happier than he let on.

Fushimi turned the box around slowly in his hand. He had bought this generous gift separate from the office; that was what you did when you were dating, right? Of course, he had wanted to buy the man something a little more private and special. Fushimi groaned inwardly, he was terrible at this. Ugh…romance was such a pain. He sighed, and placed the tiny navy box on top of Munakata’s desk and began to walk away.

He froze however, when he began to wonder if Munakata would realize it was from him. He hadn’t included any sort of card or anything. However, Munakata was one of the most intelligent men Fushimi knew…but sometimes…

Rubbing his eyes, Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance. Maybe he should just give it to him directly. What if someone else came into his office, like Awashima, and began to ask questions? The handle of the door clicked, and Fushimi practically jumped out of his skin.

“Ah, Fushimi-kun, good morning!” Munakata’s voice was upbeat and playful, and Fushimi stared at him, blinking as though he had been caught doing something wrong.

“…Morning,” he said finally.

“Are you dropping something off?” Munakata asked.

“…Mmm…you could say that,” Fushimi muttered, and immediately Munakata’s features shifted to concern.

“Fushimi-kun…are you alright?” As always, Munakata moved forward, leaning in close. Though he’d been intimate with the man many times, Fushimi still hadn’t grown used to Munakata’s lack of understand of personal space.

Rolling his eyes, Fushimi shoved the small box again Munakata’s chest. “Here…Happy birthday.”

“Oya!” Munakata’s hand raised to his chest as he clutched the small box. “For me?”

“Who else…tsk.”

A smile spread across Munakata’s lips. “You didn’t have to do this,” he said, using his free hand to cup Fushimi’s cheek.

“I…wanted…to,” he sighed, speaking slowly as though they were the hardest words to say.

Munakata chuckled, squeezing the box tight as leaned down to brush their lips together. “I already have such a wonderful present from you though.”

“Ugh. Don’t be gross,” Fushimi scoffed, but yanked Munakata’s collar down to kiss him once more, harder. “Happy birthday, shitty Captain…”

“Thank you, Fushimi-kun,” he whispered, and Fushimi didn’t mind being Munakata’s gift for just a bit longer.


	36. Hate (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 36. I wish I could hate you
> 
> For MikoRei Week 2016, Prompt: Conflict

Suoh Mikoto wants to hate Munakata Reisi.

He wants to hate his smug ass smile, the way Munakata lectures him about things Suoh can’t control, and even the way his aura is a perfect match for Suoh’s.

He wants to hate all these things.

But he doesn’t.

And Munakata Reisi wants to hate Suoh Mikoto.

He wants to hate the way Suoh doesn’t care about his own well-being, or the rest of the city’s apparently. He wants to hate how Suoh brushes him off and never listens to a word Munakata tries to say.

He wants to hate all these things.

But he doesn’t.

Instead they fight; they fight in the streets, red aura crackling around Suoh as he battles Munakata’s blue. Their Swords hang above their heads, a telling sign of their power, their crosses to bear.

“If you would just listen to me Suoh, we wouldn’t keep having these destructive fights.”

But Suoh never listens, so they continue. Even if he did listen, they’d probably still fight, battling their intense auras.

And fighting deteriorates to the bedroom, as it always does. The auras crackle and fade, like their clothes to the floor as Suoh’s grabbing Munakata’s face, kissing him-their breaths panting and mixing in their mouths.

It’s as frantic as their fighting, the way their hands explore all over each others bodies. Their lips are desperate and hungry, their differences and anger slipping away as they move together against the sheets.

Suoh hates that he needs Munakata more than he will ever care to admit. And Munakata hates that he loses control every time he fights with Suoh, and he begs for the release only the Red King can provide.

And together, both of them can only seem to think one thought over and over.

_‘I wish I could hate you.’_

But they don’t.

They need each other, they need the conflict and passion only Kings can understand.


	37. At First Sight (ReiSaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Reisaru Week Day 1: First Meetings

The first time Saruhiko sees the Blue King he feels his heart stop, or skip a beat, or something lame and sappy like that. Munakata Reisi is beautiful, that is for sure, and he’s regal, an actual king. Not hidden away like JUNGLE’s king or lazy like the Red. He’s tall, and walks with his shoulders back, holding a great amount of pride in his body.

This is what a true King should look like, Saruhiko thinks.

In the pit of his stomach, the Red aura boils deep inside of him, like it knows it has already lost. He doesn’t want it anymore, and he wonders how the Blue King’s aura feels. He wonders if it feels like a fire about to explode inside of him. Probably not, especially with the way Munakata acts. 

When Saruhiko sees Munakata’s aura for the first time, he knows it’s a gentler thing. Blue and safe, it swirls around him like a protective shield, impenetrable, just like Munakata. 

Saruhiko isn’t an idiot. He sees the way Munakata smiles at him, like he’s got a billion secrets to hide. And his violet hues look at Saruhiko, and it’s as though he’s also got Saruhiko figured out completely. That’s the worst part, Saruhiko knows he can’t hide, and maybe even worse is the fact that he doesn’t really want to.

The first time he hears Munakata speak, he feels the blood rush to his cheeks. His voice is deep and powerful, commanding. He knows Munakata isn’t older than Suoh, but the Blue King seems to be incredibly wise, beyond his years.

When Saruhiko finally accepts the Blue aura, it feels cool, yet comforting. For the first time in his life, Saruhiko feels like he’s made the right choice, like he’s safe. There’s no father to come and rip happiness from him, no Misaki to leave and abandon him. He glances up at Munakata, his violet eyes shining bright and Saruhiko knows this is his place. He will follow the Blue King, his King, until he dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter fic for day 1 but I have plenty of stuff planned for this week <3


	38. Mornings (ReiSaru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ReiSaru Week Day 6, Romance
> 
> This is disgustingly fluffy

Saruhiko is beautiful, especially when he sleeps, or so Munakata thinks. It's such a rare occurrence, getting to see the other like this, asleep, tucked under the blanket. Saruhiko usually stays up far later than him, which is surprising because Munakata rarely sleeps. Though lately, he's been sleeping better, with Saruhiko by his side.

His eyes are closed, and his chest moves up and down slowly, rising and falling in time with his deep breathing. Saruhiko's hair is messy, tossed about on his head from all the rolling around he did against the pillow. Against the gentle morning light peeking through the curtains, his skin looks pale and soft, and it's all Munakata can do to stop himself from reaching out to touch him all over.

Munakata slips his fingers into Saruhiko's dark locks, trailing his digits through his hair. He tries to remember what it was like to sleep alone, without Saruhiko's warm presence next to him. His body was probably colder, his bed large and lonely.

This is much better.

Saruhiko's eyes flutter a bit as they open, and he yawns, staring up at Munakata with a slightly displeased look on his face. "Captain...what are you doing?" he grunts, stretching one arm up.

"Oya...Saruhiko...I woke up and you were looking very cute," Munakata beams. "I couldn't help myself."

"Creep," Saruhiko scoffs, clicking his tongue, but Munakata thinks he isn't that bothered by it, since he reaches up and presses his palm against the back of Munakata's head, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips connect, and Munakata hums softly, not minding how dry Saruhiko's lips are as he is just waking up. He runs his tongue along Saruhiko's lower lip and pulls away, still smiling.

He hopes these mornings together never end. He loves to wake up and see Saruhiko's sleeping form next to him. He wants to kiss Saruhiko every morning, wrap his arms around him and keep him safe.

"Good morning, my love," he whispers.

"Good morning, Reisi."


	39. Forgetful (SaruMi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Saru's birthday!

There are a lot of things Misaki isn’t good at. He could probably make a list of all the things he sucks at, or maybe someone else already has. He wouldn’t be surprised.

And it isn’t that he doesn’t try. Oh no, of everyone, Misaki puts the most passion into almost everything he does.

But he really does suck at a lot things, specifically remembering dates. Even when he sets alarms on his PDA, he sometimes always forgets what day is what, events and important things occasionally passing him by. Though he usually remembers at the last minute.

Like he had done today. There is currently an hour left on November the 7th and Misaki stares at his phone, wondering if he should text Saru ‘Happy Birthday’.

It’s a simple message, but they’re not exactly on good terms. Saru’s hated Misaki for a while now and the feeling is very mutual, or so he tells himself. “Dammit,” he scoffs and tosses the phone onto the couch. Saru’s an asshole. He’d probably delete his text message anyway.

Misaki pulls out some food and starts preparing a late night snack for himself. Knowing him, he’ll be staying up for a few more hours playing video games. He walks to the fridge to grab some water, taking a moment to glance at the couch where his phone sits. There is now approximately 30 minutes left for Saruhiko’s birthday.

Groaning, he plops down on the couch waiting for the food to heat up and he types out a shitty message. Something like: _Happy Birthday Saru, bet the Blues worked you all day, but hopefully you did one fun thing or something._

It looks so dumb. There’s a part of him that wants to say: _Happy Birthday Saru, I miss you._ But he refuses to stoop so low. He doesn’t miss that asshole, of course not!

After writing out a few more messages, Misaki realizes there are only ten minutes left in Saruhiko’s birthday, and microwave is still beeping every so often, reminding him his food is done.

It’s now or never, if he’s going to text him he’s got to do it now. With a growl and a muttering of the word “Idiot” he types out his stupid message: _Happy Birthday Saru, hope you had a good day or whatever._ It’s simple and kind of generic, but it’ll do. Sent.

 _Thanks_ , is Saru’s one word response. _Can’t believe you remembered. Impressive for an idiot like you._ The second message is far worse, and Misaki rolls his eyes, tossing his phone down. He turns to it, watching it blink.

“Asshole,” he mutters.


	40. Manifestations (MikoRei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4 of Mikorei Week 2017: Resignation and Goodbye, based on the prompt Exhausted Numbness after Crying.

It’s been awhile since his eyes have hurt so terribly. The door is locked, the curtains are closed, and Munakata’s glasses rest on the desk in front of him. 

His hands tremble, and his blurry gaze falls to the sword in the corner of the room. From here, it looks perfectly clean-silver, shimmering against the moonlight peering in through the window. But Munakata knows the truth. 

There is so much red on that blade, and no amount of cleaning would ever get the stain out. 

His breathing feels shallow, and he sucks in a few quick breaths, still trying to recover. His back muscles twitch, releasing the tension he held trying to keep his sobs tucked away inside.

It’s after hours, so the chances of someone being in the hall are slim, but Munakata doesn’t want to risk it, knowing how late Fushimi can often work.

Tears are not something a King should show anyone, especially his court.

Munakata Reisi is a man of dignity, of justice, of duty. He takes his role seriously, more serious than any of the other Kings, and of course, he’s never questioned it. Ever since the blue aura engulfed him in it’s guiding light, Munakata cannot imagine what his life would be like without such a thing.

And yet lately, when he lays in bed at night, water dripping from his eyes to his pillow, he wonders if he’s cursed. Forever will he be the Blue King, alone, carrying his burden, carrying the burdens of those who came before, and the one whose life was ripped away by Munakata’s own two hands.

He glances at the blade once more, and he can imagine how heavy it feels. It never used to be so before, but now, picking it up makes him feel attached to the Earth’s gravity, unable to move his heart feels so heavy.

There is no returning from something so permanent, and when these thoughts begin to take over, anger rushes in his blood. How many times did he warn him? How many times did he plead and beg for him to be careful?

But when had Suoh Mikoto ever listened?

His office is quiet, and these are the times when it gets hard. Munakata can see Suoh’s ghost moving lazily about the office.

_“Oi, Munakata let me kiss ya’ just once.”_

_“Mmm…sleepin’. Don’t bug me, your couch is comfortable.”_

_“Y'done yet? Or we gonna spend the night here.”_

His voice, his presence..it’s as though Munakata can feel it, manifesting through his private tears. It’s hard to lose a man you probably love.

He places his head against his hand, his throat catching. He clenches his teeth as his eyes tremble. His head hurts, his whole body hurts from holding back the grief and sorrow consuming him. He knows it’ll show soon; his Damocles is cracking, like the water threatening to leave the corner of his eyes.

His head slowly lowers to the desk, his body slowly regulating his breathing once more. As he begins to drift off, he realizes he can’t feel his body, only the throbbing soreness on his face for shedding tears he couldn’t stop.

With a soft whisper, he shuts his eyes, “Goodbye, Suoh.” He tries to say it every night, in hopes that one night he’ll actually mean it.


	41. Weightless (MikoRei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: A person's weight as they lie on top of you. 
> 
> For Mikorei Day 7 & Munakata's Birthday! <3

“Suoh” Munakata grunts, feeling the weight of the man’s back pressed up against his chest. “What are you doing?” he chokes out, coughing.

“Trying’ to stop ya’” Suoh says, pressing his nose up against the back of Munakata’s neck. His breath is hot, and his kisses are lazy, but it’s so inherently Suoh, Munakata can’t help but smirk.

“Oya? Stop me from what?” he chuckles, attempting to push himself up, but Suoh’s far heavier than Munakata realizes, especially from this awkward angle.

“Gettin’ up and rushin’ to work,” Suoh mumbles, and Munakata feels his fingers glide through the bottom of his blue hair, a finger wrapping around a piece at the base of his neck.

“And why do you wish for me to stay in bed?” It’s a silly question. Suoh always wants to be in bed. Actually, he’s surprisingly awake, given what time it is. Usually Munakata is out the door early, leaving Suoh in bed, half naked, still asleep.

Suoh rolls off of him, and smirks, brushing their lips together as they lay in their comfortable bed. “I have somethin’ for you.” Munakata almost misses the gentle pressure of Suoh pressed against his back, their bodies so close. Then again, breathing is nice too. “I made ya’ tea and breakfast. That’s why I had to be sure you didn’t leave.”

Munakata raises an eyebrow incredulously. “ _You_ made breakfast? Tea?”

Suoh nods once. “Kusanagi helped,” he snorts, as though he’s made a frustrating confession. “But you should still give me the reward when you realize how good it is.” Munakata knows that playful twinkle in Suoh’s golden eyes well.

“Oya,” Munakata teases, “the truth comes out.“ When Suoh tries to keep him in bed like this, it leads to other things, which makes Munakata either arrive to work on time a disheveled mess, or show up late due to his need for a shower. “And what, may I ask, is the occasion?” he questions. When Suoh wants sex, he stays in bed and kisses Munakata enough to convince him to as well. He never makes breakfast.

Groaning, Suoh rolls out of bed, and stretches up. Munakata’s eyes follow the curve of his hip bone as it disappears into his pajama shorts. “Don’t tell me you forgot?” Suoh storms to the kitchen, leaving Munakata behind in his confusion.

He pushes himself up finally, stretching with a yawn. He reaches over and unfolds his glasses seeing clearly once again. Still, he doesn’t recall anything special about today. What could he have forgotten? Their anniversary was months ago…so what could it be? Glancing to the clock, his eyes suddenly widen.

“Did ya’ figure it out yet?” Suoh asks, returning with the large tray full of tea options. He places it down on the bed next to Munakata. Leaning across him, Suoh presses his lips on Munakata’s chin, neck and lips, wanting to taste all of him before his mouth is preoccupied by the tea.

“I think I have an inkling of an idea,” he replies, brushing Suoh’s messy red bangs out of his face. He loves the idiot, especially when he does shockingly thoughtful things like this.

Suoh presses their lips together once more, only pulling back an inch, keeping their mouths close. “Happy Birthday, Reisi,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and reading all my Mikorei fics and updates during Mikorei week 2017!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Various drabbles from both my own mind and requests. I'll update this whenever I post more drabbles. Sorry the pairings aren't grouped, I wanted to do it by post date to show improvement hopefully XD.
> 
> Requests on my Tumblr are open: [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) or if you just wanna chat on Twitter [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) :).


End file.
